Perfection: It Takes All Things
by PfenixB
Summary: Perfection-verse. NOT BugenhagenxYuffie pairing. See warnings inside, because there are actually a lot of them. We figured it was time to shake things up a bit for Vin and Cid, and what better way to do that than add some really heavy drama? Huge oneshot.


**Title: Perfection: It Takes All Things ****  
****Author:** **silence_laughs**** and ****calvi_sama****  
****Rating:** **M**  
**Pairing:** Cid x Vincent  
**Timeline: **Post DOC  
**Disclaimer:** We do not in any way own, nor profit from, the FFVII characters - we're just borrowing them.  
**Warnings:** Violence, character death (sort of), possibly some scenes that might trigger mild emotional breakdowns? General oddness... and Cid's mouth, as usual. And I, silence, cut out the raunchy stuff. So you know what's left is probably warning worthy since I chose to actually warn you.

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ THIS!!! This is an RP**, Cid is written by silence and yours truly has written Vincent and "Hodge". "Perfection" is not a plot-based "story", it's a series of one-shots rather like snapshots (or really strange home movies) of these two and their lives together. It's an on-going little series within the series so updates will most likely be a bit more erratic than for Prelude To Perfection, and will never really end. If anyone has any suggestions for an "adventure" for these two to have then shout it out, but please realize that it may be a while before we can get to it as we have a lot of work left to do :D. I also want to say that Vincent has more self confidence in these stories, having finally put his past behind him, where it belongs…that and Cid gives him more to worry about 'now' so that he doesn't have the luxury of 'dwelling' anymore.

**A/N Addendum: **In this fic, silence and I exercised our creative license and played a little with the origins of _Shiva_. We do not know the true story of this entity, so we created one for ourselves. Also, this one is pretty long, so we thank you in advance for your patience and we hope that you enjoy it!

**And even more A/N!!! But from silence this time:** Yes, you can see I let Cal introduce this one...okay, yeah, I was just lazy and stole her opening. Anyway, enjoy:D

And please give this one a chance. I know some of you will probably want to click away very quickly, but I promise a rational explanation for everything.

* * *

Yuffie had taken a new hobby. Convinced that all the world's materia was already in her possession, she decided that anything she could take from anywhere was probably worth having. She had been "working" as a common thief, raiding what deserted caves and castles she could find. On her journeys, she found several untouched places. She found one such place on her most recent trip.

So enraptured was she with the amount of yet-to-be-claimed treasure in the cave that she paid no heed to the warning inscribed on the pedestal bearing the largest of the gems. Yuffie had also failed to notice the way the eyes of the statue in the center of the room, an intricately carved, outstandingly beautiful woman, flashed upon her exit.

"Good haul today," Yuffie told herself cheerily. "Never seen that place before. Didn't look like anybody else had been there, either. Oh well. Only the best for the great ninja Yuffie!" With that, she swung both herself and the sack bulging with loot onto the bed of the truck and signaled to the driver, who gave her a thumbs-up through the window and took off.

--------------

Vincent was warm and comfortable. Hodge was curled up on his back and he had just had the best night's sleep for the first time since before he could remember. He was buried in blankets and pillows and loving every minute of it. That is, until a bloodcurdling scream jerked his frizzed head straight up as he blinked in panic. That had been a woman's scream. Looking around, he saw the twisted mess of blankets that had been Cid's "nest" for the night, and he thought in a blind horror that somehow Cid had hurt a woman. _But what is a woman doing in our home?_ Without a thought for his nudity, he leapt out of bed and ran in the direction he had heard the scream from. He came to a screeching halt in the bathroom door, jaw dropping in shock as he saw a blonde woman gripping the sides of the sink and staring in horror at her reflection in the mirror. "Who the hell are y-" He broke off as he realized that he voice was not his own, and with his own growing horror, he looked down at his body and gripped the door frame to keep from passing out. "Dear gods! What the hell happened?" he said, then looked up at the pale-face blonde. "Cid?"

"I don't have a fuckin' clue! Please don't tell me y're Vince…" he pleaded, looking the body in the doorway up and down and trying with great effort to keep from throwing up…again. "I don't really wanna know if y'ain't, either, 'cause I dunno how th'hell I'd've ended up with a fuckin' woman in m'bed…oh, _goddammit!_ I wanna wake up. C'n I wake up now?" Cid sat on the toilet and placed his head in his hands. "I don't like this…" Wide blue eyes looked up at not-Vincent, who now occupied Cid's former place at the mirror. "Fuck…" A brilliant idea struck Cid; he would go back to sleep. Later, he would wake up and realize that this had all been some awful nightmare, some joke woven by whatever dream-gods there were, and that he was still all male. _Yep_. The only problem was that he was so uncomfortable in this body that he could not even fathom sleeping. "What th'hell'd we do t'deserve this, huh?"

"Of course I'm Vincent, you idiot! Who the hell else would I be?" Vincent snapped irritably as he stared as his very feminine face in the mirror. He poked under his eyes then stood up and looked down, cupping very real, rather generous breasts in his hands before bringing a hand up to rub his temple, "We just…need to calm down. I'm sure there's a…rational explanation to this…" But even as he said it, he didn't believe it. What rational explanation could spontaneously change their genders overnight? He slid down the wall to sit on the floor, looked up at not-Cid, and said rather shakily, "Who can we go to for help? It's not like we can approach anyone looking like this…oh, crap…"

Cid had no reply save a small whimper of defeat. After perhaps ten minutes of mutual silent panic, Cid lifted his head and said, "Bet it was them ShinRa assholes. Think it happened t'ever'one else too? Let's just call somebody, huh? That way nobody sees us, an' if they can't tell what's wrong right away, we don't hafta tell 'em 'less it don't go away overnight. An' if we're still stuck like this…I dunno. Reeve fixes shit. Stupid things keep fuckin' touchin' me_,_" he muttered, rearranging his arms so his breasts did not rest against them. "How th'hell d'they carry these things aroun'? Fuckin' aggravatin'." He glanced up at Vincent, a small smile daring to pull at a corner of his mouth. "At least _you're_ pretty," he mock-grumped. "I just look like some crazy ol' biker chick gonna run ya down in th'middle o' the road."

"Thanks," Vincent replied wryly, shoving at his hair, then did a double take as he gave Cid's face a closer examination. "Well, now that you mention it, it does look like you had a rather unfortunate run-in with a door. I had no idea your nose really looked like that until it got stuck on a woman's face. Ah well, at least you aren't endowed like this." He held out his arms to gesture at his chest. "These damned things weigh a ton! Yours are at least manageable." He sighed and rested head back against the wall, propping his slender arms on his up-raised knees. "I suppose it would be easier to call people rather than go out. Do you want to, or shall I?"

"Think I might be sick if I try t'stand up. Lemme give it a shot…oh, shit, we both gotta put some clothes on. I can't look at this no more." Having successfully stood, Cid rummaged around in his and Vincent's respective closets until he found clothing suitable for lounging around the house. He dressed on the way back to the bathroom and extended a hand to Vincent, reminding himself not to be affected by any personal remarks Vincent made about him.

Vincent grunted and allowed Cid to "help" him up. Taking the T-shirt and sleep pants, he put on both and was appalled at how tight the shirt was across his chest – revealing a little too much shape for his peace of mind – as well as the snug fit of the sleep pants. "Look at my hips! I can hardly wear my pants any more…ugh…and they ride too low." He grumbled, hiking the pant up as far as he could. "You know, this really, _really_ sucks, Cid."

"I know it." Cid winced in sympathy. "Come on. Who we gonna call first?"

Vincent snorted and tossed Cid the phone. "Call Cloud. I'm curious to see if he's got the same little problem that we have."

"An' how th'hell d'ya start that conversation? 'Hey, chocobo-head, how ya doin'? By th'way, couldja check real quick for me t'see if y'still have yer dick?' Yeah, that'll go over real well," Cid complained, moodily stabbing the buttons on the phone.

"Cid?"

"Yeah. Hey. Uh…"

"Uh…yeah."

"Yeah?"

Cid heard a heavy sigh on the other end. "Yeah."

"Shit. Well, I guess it's good it ain't just us…got any clue what th'hell happened?"

"Nope, sorry. Look, I'm…kinda busy right now. I'll get back to you, all right?"

Before Cid could so much as object, there came the distinct click of a phone hanging up. "Well that was real productive." He stared at the phone a minute longer before asking, "Vince? What th'hell d'ya think happened t'Red?"

"How the hell should I know?" Vincent said irritably, pushing at his hair again, "If it happened to Cloud then it's a safe bet the others are affected too." He sighed in defeat, "I was thinking that may…" A loud knocking on their front door interrupted him. "Shit!" he exclaimed quietly, then held his finger to his lips to indicate Cid be quiet before creeping to the door. He peeked out the peephole then whirled around, arms outstretched across the width of the door. "Shit-shit-shit! It's Rude and Reno!" he hissed, face pale.

"What th- what th'hell're they doin' here?" Cid yelled, then winced as he remembered he was supposed to be being quiet. "Dammit all…" Helpless, he glanced at Vincent. "Make 'em go away…" he whined, not up for company, especially of this variety.

Vincent opened his mouth to speak, but Reno beat him to it: "C'mon, we know you're in there! We saw lights come on and movement, yo!" He winced and looked around frantically, trying desperately to come up with something quick. Finally he pleaded, "Please, just play along, Cid!" Then, after taking a deep breath to steady his pounding heart, plastered the most charmingly sweet smile upon his lips and opened the door. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

In any other circumstance, seeing Reno and Rude both take a step back in surprise would have made him gleefully happy, but in this instance it just served to make him vaguely nauseous, "U-uh…who the hell are you?" Reno asked suspiciously, narrowing his teal-colored eyes.

Vincent laughed lightly and said, "Oh, where are my manners, won't you please come in?" And stepped back from the door, galled at the fact that he was allowing _Turks_ into their home. As the two men stepped into the house he said airily, "I'm Victoria, Vincent's niece, and this is…" He looked over at Cid who was scowling at him, "…Ethel, Cid's cousin. We're both here visiting family!" He smiled winningly and cocked his head, mildly sickened that Rude's eyes went straight to his chest and stayed there while Reno leered appreciatively at Cid. "And you two are?"

Reno snapped out of his perusal of Cid's "goods" and looked at him, squinting as the young Turk met his eyes. "Yer eyes are red, yo."

He put his hand on his hip, cocking it smartly and said, "Family trait. Are you two always so reluctant to introduce yourselves to ladies?"

Reno at least had the good sense to blush at that. He caught sight of his staring partner and whacked the bigger man in the chest, which caused him to clear his throat and look away from the straining material over Vincent's chest. "My name's Reno, this here's Rude. We're Turks, but in your case we could be the time of your lives." He grinned, fox-like.

"Not bloody likely," Vincent muttered under his breath then continued smoothly, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. Uncle's told me a lot about the Turks."

"Yeah, he was pretty famous back his day, and is still pretty quick on his feet for an 'old man'." Reno laughed condescendingly.

_Why you little shit!_ Vincent thought and had to grind his teeth together to keep from reaching out to throttle the scrawny Turk. "I know, I'm so very proud of him," he said instead, even managing to give a theatrical little sigh.

Reno snorted, "You're, uh, wearin' a glove like Vincent does. That a coincidence?"

Vincent just barely caught the wince before it gave him away. His blush, at least, was very genuine. "He's kind of my hero. It's like a tribute, you know?" Internally he cursed the runt's perceptivity. And was incredibly glad he had forgotten to take it off the night before.

"Right," Reno drawled then looked back at Cid as Rude's eyes once again fastened on his chest, "And what's your story, beautiful?"

Resisting the urge to stomp _hard_ on Vincent's foot, Cid ground out, "Who, me? Just up here t'see Cid. He's 'bout all I got left." He tried his hand at a smile like the one on Vincent's face, but felt it must make him look even worse than before. "What is it you fellas're lookin' for? Y'all some o' Cid an' Vince's friends?" At least his voice was nice, Cid reasoned. Unfortunately, Reno seemed to think so too. _Fuck…_

"Friends?" Reno snorted, "Nah, what would we want with a couple of ol' queer has-beens anyway?" He walked up next to Cid and ran the back of a finger down the pilot's cheek, "Our business can wait. I think I've found something a little more…appealing."

Vincent balled his hands into fists and fought the urge to latch onto Reno's throat…or at the very least claw the little fucker's eyes out. He squeaked and jumped, however, as Rude moved up close behind him. "Uh…can I h-help y-you, Mr. Rude?" He said shakily.

"Just Rude," the tall man rumbled, bringing his hands up to rub up and down Vincent's arms.

He shivered as goosebumps rose up on his arms and his nipples hardened. _Oooohhh crap!_ He thought, and scooted out from Rude's vicinity. He crossed his arms over his chest to hide his "high beams" and said haughtily, "I don't think that's very appropriate behavior, Rude."

"Heh," Rude snorted and moved in again, this time tracing Vincent's lower lip with his thick forefinger, "You're very beautiful, has anyone ever told you that?"

Vincent swatted Rude's hand away and glared at the big man, "Yes, as a matter of fact, they have. Now I think you owe us an explanation as to why you both are here." He backed away from Rude again.

"Ya know what I find interesting?" Reno said, grinning at Cid and tracing a forefinger down the blonde's chest to hook into the waistband of his/her pants. "There are no records to indicate that either of you exist. Ya see…" he leaned in close to Cid and said, "I've read up on Vincent Valentine and Cid Highwind and I know they're both only children, yo."

Now it was Vincent's turn to snort. "Well, your information is wrong. Vincent has a sister…a younger sister. Grandfather, while he was alive, wanted his family protected and so, with Uncles help, effectively…how did Uncle put it?" He paused in his little game of 'tag' with Rude around the living room to pretend to 'think', "made her 'disappear' because he said that ShinRa tended to…'own people'." He whirled on Rude and put both hands on the man's chest. "Oh, for the love of Odin, will you _stop it_!!? Look, Reno, you'll not find any information on my mother because she's safe, _anonymous_, just the way Grandfather and Uncle wanted it, and I'm not about to betray them both and tell you about her. She's safe this way." He put his hands on his hips and glared at the redhead. "Now spill it! Or I'll be sure to tell Uncle that you were here harassing us both! And we all know how he tends to get when Turks are mentioned."

Reno actually winced. "Yeah, well. We just stopped by to see if anything strange was happening to Cid and Vincent."

"You sure don't listen too good fer a Turk," Cid replied, frowning and removing Reno's very much unwanted hand from his face. "Said Cid's my cousin. My Mama's his Mama's sister. When Aunt Mia passed last year, me an' Cid both went t'the funeral an' decided we really oughta get t'gether a little more often. Under happier circumstances, y'know? An' Tori, she lives up th'street from me. When I told 'er I was comin' up here, well, it was just the funniest thing!" Here he stopped speaking and let out a laugh that, amazingly, did not sound entirely fake. "So we figured she'd just tag along with me t'see Vince. But when we got here…well, they weren't here, as y'c'n see. So I reckon we can't help ya much figurin' if there's anything weird happenin'." He frowned again. "Weird like how? Y'know, just in case they come back soon, so's we c'n letchall know."

Reno scowled at Cid and replied, "Not important. C'mon Rude, let's get outta here, these two give me the chills. They're definitely related to those two wackos."

But Rude was back at Vincent and had the gunman pinned to the wall with his thick body. Leaning in toward Vincent's ear, he said huskily, "I want to see you again."

Vincent twitched and tried to wriggle free but found that he could not. All he could manage was to push ineffectually at Rude's massive shoulders, panicked that his enhanced strength was apparently gone, leaving him weak and nearly helpless. "We'll see, just-just leave now…" But Rude only pressed harder against him. "Please," he whispered and squeezed his eyes shut, "…go away…"

Finally Rude pulled back and straightened his jacket. "I'll see you around…Victoria."

When the two Turks had left, slamming the door behind them, Vincent slid down the wall to sit on the ground with his arms wrapped tightly around him and his knees drawn up to his chest. He was shaking badly as he said softly, "That…was a very _bad_ idea…to let those two in…"

"Fuckin' kill those sons o' bitches," Cid growled as he locked the door. He watched out the door until the Turks had left, then locked the windows as well, pulling the shades closed, before sinking down next to Vincent and awkwardly putting his arms around him. "I swear, either of 'em so much as looks atcha again, I will." Cid had not been honestly scared in a very long time, and Reno had only irritated him. Seeing Vincent that way, however, had done what so little else could. Why hadn't he fought back? Fighting would have blown their already thin cover. He failed to suppress a shudder as he took in the weight of that thought. How much Turk training had Vincent undergone to pound that into his head? What had he endured to keep himself in character? He found himself wishing very strongly for his real body; he knew his arms comforted Vincent, but he didn't think these were doing much. "Fuck…" They needed to fix this, and quickly. His first thought was that they should take the airship and go away somewhere- but running would not change them back, and Turks could easily follow them. "We oughta get the others over here. Even if none of 'em has a fuckin' clue what's goin' on, there'll be more of us, an' I'll make sure they come armed. We oughta all be in one place, an' I ain't lettin' you out there, not w'freaks like that hangin' around. Fuck," he said again, pulling Vincent closer to him and tucking the dark-haired head under his chin. _I don't like this. I really don't like this. _

"It's funny the things we take for granted when we've had them for so long," Vincent said softly huddling as close to Cid as he could without actually crawling into the 'man's' pants. "The last time I was _that_ helpless was when I was a cadet, before I had had any training. I don't care to re-visit that again." He stayed quiet a moment as he collected his thoughts and tried to analyze what had happened. "I think…that Rufus might be having a bit of a plumbing issue, if this little 'visit' was any indication. If that's the case…serves the bastard right. But why weren't Rude and Reno affected?" He slid his arms around Cid's waist and held on as tight as he could, which right now was pretty pathetic. "But I think that's a good idea, Cid. We're stronger together."

"C'mon, honey. Let's go get you dressed a little better, huh?" Cid stood and pulled Vincent to his feet. Back in the bedroom, he pulled off the shirt Vincent was wearing and went to his own collection of clothes: looser, baggier; virtually shapeless when placed on a body as slender as Vincent's. He pulled out a sleeveless white shirt, followed by one of his "work shirts," a stained old thing in a dark blue. "You need layers," he sighed, returning to Vincent with the shirts. Before handing them to him, he paused and set them down, placing a tentative, almost reluctant hand on one breast. His mind told him that he'd better be prepared to get used to this just in case they were stuck this way. The smoothness did not surprise him; Vincent was always smooth. It was the softness, the lack of a solid chest immediately around the nipple he brushed with his thumb, that made him jerk away. "Not…so bad, I guess," he said nervously, giving Vincent a valiant attempt at a brave smile. _We _gotta_ fix this…_ Cid shook his head and put his arms around Vincent's waist, only wincing minimally at the feeling of embracing in these new bodies. When Vincent let out a small "hmph" and brought his arms up around Cid's shoulders, Cid pulled back enough to kiss his lips. These too were softer, fuller. Cid didn't like them much, but he had only to remind himself that, for better or for worse, this was Vincent for the time being, and it all became a little more okay. But only a little.

It was a unique feeling, kissing a woman's mouth after so many years. Even with his own "new" lips, Vincent remembered what it was like. But it was not the same as kissing Cid's lips, and he found now that the softness no longer appealed to him. And he felt like he couldn't get close enough to Cid, not with _this_ chest mashed up against the pilot's. However he couldn't lie and say that it wasn't nice having Cid touch his breast. It had made his breath hitch in his throat, and he had watched at first curiously, then with a lightning-fast spike of erotic lust that had him blushing furiously. Yes, layers would be good…lots and _lots_ of layers. He eased out of Cid's arms and murmured, cheeks still pink. "I think we should call Cloud now…"

"Heh. Feel good? Y're damn cute blushin' like that. Better get rid of it 'fore anybody else sees, yeah? Don't need nobody else all over ya." He watched Vincent put on the two shirts, then pulled his old jacket out of the closet and dusted it off. "Ain't nobody else ever wore this," Cid observed, obviously quite pleased with himself. "But I reckon you c'd use it now, yeah?" He didn't have nearly as much to hide, but he did slip a sleeveless shirt under the one he was wearing just for good measure. "Come on, kitchen table," he said, mostly just to hear the sound of his own voice. Or, at least, the voice that issued from his mouth. When they were seated across from each other, Cid picked up his phone and called Cloud again. "Look, Spiky, I don't give a shit what y're doin'. Get yer ass over here an' grab anybody else y'can."

On the other end of the line, a visibly shaken Cloud jerked the phone away from his ear at the loud demand from Cid Highwind. Hesitantly, and twitching as though he expected a verbal assault, he returned the phone to his ear, "Cid, I-I don't see what good that's going to do, but I'll see what I can do. Are you and Vincent really…" he lowered his voice as though to keep anyone from hearing even though he was alone in the room, "…_female_?"

Briefly hitting his head on the table, Cid answered, "Yeah. Unfortunately. An' I don't see what good hidin' inside's gonna do. S'what you're doin', ain't it? S'what we're doin' too. But…that ain't been good. Not at all. We need t'all be in th'same place. Maybe that way we'll figure somethin' out, or at least…at least won't nobody be alone. Say, test somethin' for me. C'n ya still pick up yer sword? An' use it well?"

Cloud was silent before answering softly, "Yes, I can still pick it up. I'll call the others and have them meet you at your home. I'll bring Tifa." And without even a 'goodbye' he hung up.

Cid winced, not missing the half-answer and the sadness in Cloud's voice. He turned to Vincent. "We better hope th'girls buffed up or somethin'. He's comin' with Tif, but…he ain't doin' so well, poor kid. Guess we're just waitin' here 'til they show."

Vincent sighed, "Well, he's not the only one not doing well." He began to slowly trace random patterns on the wooden surface of the table. Finally he looked up and met Cid's eyes, "Cid, do you _feel_ any different?" He quirked his lips in wry amusement. "Besides the obvious of course. I mean…_inside_?"

"Yeah," he replied slowly. "But then I feel like I can't let it bother me. An' ever'one else sure does seem bothered, so I guess that's a good thing. But it feels like…I dunno. Can't put words to it right now. But I sure as hell don't like it one bit." Cid sighed and looked at Vincent. "I want you t'know that if we get stuck like this…I'll figure out how t'go fer chicks." He winked and took one of Vincent's hands, stopping it in its tracks. "But I think we'll get out of it. We just gotta figure out why it happened in the first place."

Vincent shot Cid a small smile before lowering his eyes to study their entwined fingers. "I just don't know what could have happened. Something like this just doesn't _happen_. This is the work of the gods, it has to be!" He shook his head. "But why us?" He looked back up at Cid with wide, sorrowful eyes. "Haven't we all suffered enough?"

"Maybe we're s'posed'a learn somethin'. See somethin' from someone else's point o' view. Fuck, I dunno. I don't think we're askin' too much by wantin'a be left alone an' just have peace a while, personally." Squeezing Vincent's hand, Cid said simply, "I don't know, Vince." He didn't believe at all that it was some spontaneous decision of the gods, nor did he see what they could learn by losing their power. Perhaps not to take it for granted? But they didn't. They maintained themselves and defended the planet when necessary. They did not flaunt it or use it to their advantage. Maybe a sign, then, from some darker side of whatever was in control. Perhaps a message along the lines of "use it or lose it." By not using their strength and standing to their advantage, had they angered some war-loving spirit? Cid didn't know. "I just don't know."

"You would think." He murmured, and laid his head down on crossed arms. His voice was muffled when he said, "Do you think if we just went back to bed that we'll be back to normal when we wake up?" He knew that was ridiculous, but what the hell else was there to say?

Cid snorted. "That was th'first thing I thought, y'know. But I don't think-" He was cut off by a knocking at the front door. "Ah, shit, it's still locked. I tell ya, that better not be fuckin' Turks again…"

Vincent shuddered and murmured, "Me too." But was loath to go to the door. "Cid would you…would you mind terribly to answer that? I-I don't think I…" Never before had he been so keenly aware of his own helplessness, and it frightened him like nothing else had in a very, very long time.

Cid did answer the door, but not before a long moment standing behind Vincent with his arms about the other…man's…shoulders and a loud "Hold yer fuckin' chocobos!" in response to Cloud's call of "Where the hell are you?" Opening the door revealed a sight that very nearly made Cid forget the seriousness of the situation. "Well, come on in," he told Cloud and Tifa, barely managing not to snicker. "S'all right, Vince," he called, locking the door again after admitting their friends. At the puzzled look Tifa shot him, he explained briefly, "We had a couple unwanted visitors earlier. Took a little too much int'rest in us fer our comfort, yeah?"

Cloud nodded; he _completely_ understood. He eyes widened considerably when he saw Vincent come striding into the room. Tall and willowy, the ex-Turk bore a striking resemblance to how Tifa _had_ looked. Except something was off. He frowned and cocked his head. Darker. The gunman was darker, but he was missing something…a presence, a strength. Could it be that Vincent had the same problem that he did? "Vincent." Cloud said by way of a greeting.

"Cloud." Vincent replied then gestured that they all move into the sitting room. He noticed that Cloud hung back. _How strange,_ he thought, _Cloud hardly looks any different than he did. If it weren't for the rounder face and quite obvious cleavage, I would think nothing had happened to him._

"Can I speak with you a moment, Vincent?" Cloud asked softly when the gunman stood next to him.

Vincent nodded and said to Tifa and Cid, "Will you two excuse us for a moment?" As the two nodded, he jerked his head in the direction of the guest room.

Tifa looked at Cid and raised an eyebrow. "Well? Not going to say anything?"

Cid snorted. "What the hell can I say? Look at me, fer fuck's sake." He shook his head. "They lost it, didn't they?" he asked, jerking his head toward the room where Cloud and Vincent were speaking. "I thought at first Vin was just playin' along, but I think…I think 'e couldn't fight back even if 'e tried." He brought his eyes to meet Tifa's. "That scares th'hell outta me. An' I ain't tried it, but I don't have as much t'lose as either o' them did anyway. What about you? Still packin' a punch?"

Tifa nodded. "And it's a good thing I am. You're right, you know. It's scary, seeing them –_especially_ them- so…I hate to use the word weak, but that's what they are right now. Do you…have any idea what might have happened?"

Tifa's voice had deepened, and Cid laughed quietly before answering. "We were just talkin' about that. We don't have a fuckin' clue. I figure once ever'one's here, we'll, I dunno, brainstorm or somethin'."

Nodding again, Tifa glanced toward the guest room. "I'm really worried about Cloud."

"I know. Hey, didja notice Vin got yer tits? Hell of a lot easier without 'em, ain't it?" Cid asked, looking down ruefully at the new additions to his chest.

"Yeah, I noticed." She laughed, a somewhat scary imitation of her usual laugh. "It's…weird, not having them. But kind of nice, I'll admit."

Meanwhile, in the spare bedroom, Vincent stood leaning back against the closed door, arms crossed over his ample chest, waiting for Cloud to speak. The ex-SOLDIER walked up to the window and stood, silently watching the forest beyond before turning his head slightly and saying softly, "It's gone."

"What is?" Vincent asked just as quietly. He knew, but he wanted to hear Cloud say it.

"My strength," Cloud replied, looking down at his palms, "all of Hojo's enhancements…just, gone." He turned around and regarded Vincent sadly. "Yours is too. I saw it when you walked into the room. You lacked…presence."

Vincent watched Cloud a minute, unblinking, before finally nodding.

"What about the demons? Are they still there?" Cloud asked, walking halfway to Vincent and stopping.

Vincent looked away and frowned in thought, eyes growing distant before refocusing, and he felt a little shaky as he said, "They're still there, but…" he trailed off, avoiding Cloud's eyes nervously.

"But?" Cloud prompted taking a couple steps closer.

"Cloud, I-I don't think my body could handle the transformation. If my enhancements are gone…if we're 'normal,' then it…would kill me." Vincent said shakily.

Cloud had never seen Vincent upset, and right now the gunman was clearly upset, and it unnerved him. "Does Cid know?"

Vincent shook his head vigorously, "No. And I don't want him to. It would just make him worry and be even worse. I just need to avoid fights, that's all."

"We both do. I can't even lift my sword with both hands, let alone swing it."

Vincent smiled wryly and stepped forward to clap his hand on Cloud's shoulder, "Then we'll just have to use our brains instead of our…brawn. But I say, you're at a disadvantage there. I mean, you are blonde." His lips quivered as he fought a grin.

Cloud blinked at him a minute before scowling and punching Vincent in the shoulder. "That is not funny, Valentine."

Vincent gave up the fight and laughed, a bright musical sound that made them both startle. They recovered quickly and he opened the door, indicating that Cloud should exit first. Upon passing, Cloud muttered, "Although you could do some serious damage with that rack. Ow!" he exclaimed, going 'turtle', when Vincent smacked him in the back of the head.

"That would have given you a concussion if I had my strength," he muttered.

"Yeah, well, when I punched you that would have dislocated your shoulder, so we're even!"

They were both laughing as they exited the bedroom and sat down together on the couch across from Tifa and Cid, with Cloud curled up against him. He draped his slender arm over Cloud's shoulders, surprised at how protective he felt of the SOLIDER at that moment as he realized that Cloud was barely more than a child. He sighed, curling his legs up under himself and leaning into the blonde. _We just have to stick together._

Cid raised an eyebrow at the entrance the other two made, but was glad to see they were laughing. His face softened after a brief moment of shock and insecurity when Vincent put his arm around Cloud. He left them that way for little while, knowing that they were the two left most vulnerable by this for more reasons than he cared to count. After a few minutes of general conversation, Cid stood and took Vincent by the hand. "C'mon. I got an idea. I know y'don't wanna go outside, but I won't know what th'hell I'm pickin' up."

Vincent raised an eyebrow, glanced once at Cloud - who was peering curiously at Cid - and allowed the pilot to pull him to his feet with a shrug. "All right."

Cid led Vincent to the shed behind their house –not Cid's workshop, but the one that served as an actual shed- and unlocked the door. All their old weapons, ones they had outgrown upon updating to the newest model or the more finely crafted piece, were in this shed, organized neatly should the occasion arise that called for one of them. Cid selected one of his old favorites, a spear with a light handle and a sharp blade that could just as easily be used for slashing as for jabbing. "Oughta be somethin' in here light enough for ya still carry, huh? I know it'd make me feel better if y'had somethin' on ya."

Vincent wandered around the shed, peering at the various weapons. "Cid, I…I don't know…" He was a ranged fighter, not a melee fighter like Cloud. Cid had worked with him a little in wielding a lance, but he had never been very good. He had had some hand-to-hand training back in the Academy, as well training in knife fighting techniques, but he had only ever been average. His eyes settled on his old sidearm Quicksilver – a light caliber handgun. It wouldn't do much damage, but with his aim he could sure slow something down. He picked it up and made quick work of checking it for corrosion and other damage, and was pleased to see that besides needing a little cleaning, the weapon was in very good condition. Vincent also took a great deal of comfort in briefly immersing himself in something that he was knowledgeable about and was surprised how confident he felt gripping the modest weapon. He looked at Cid and smiled a little. "I do not plan get into any fights, Cid." He shook his head and flicked the safety back on the weapon.

Not returning the smile, Cid said, "I don't plan on it either, but…" He shook his head, not wanting to list the possibilities. "Fuck, Vince," he said, running a hand through his short hair before placing a hand on Vincent's shoulder. "Do you know that I don't give a shit what happens t'me right now s'long as you're okay? An' that scares th'shit outta me, 'cause I don't usually hafta worry 'boutcha. Done learned not to." He let out a bark of a laugh that startled him with its harshness. "Please be careful," he whispered, locking his eyes on Vincent's and fighting back the tears that an unfamiliar mixture of hormones seemed to think were necessary.

"Oh, Cid," Vincent laughed softly and stepped forward to briefly embrace the pilot, "I'll be careful. Believe me, I'll be careful." And since it made Cid more comfortable, he tucked Quicksilver into the waistband at back of his pants. "Come on, my girly-man, the others should be here any minute, and it wouldn't do for us to be out here. They might think we were trying to avoid them." He winked and laced his fingers with Cid's and they began heading back to the house when there a loud screeching of tires, the slam of a door and some yelling that could only be from Barret. "_Kjata_! What in the world?" Vincent looked at Cid, who shrugged once before they both took off for the house at a run.

For his own selfish purposes, Cid kept their hands linked as they ran. It made him smile again, especially since he knew they were running mostly for the sake of running, even if the idea was to get the house quickly. They had not managed to make it through the back door before their ears were assaulted again.

"Somebody bettah tell me what's goin' on _real_ quick!" Barret said, making a valiant but fruitless attempt to lift his gun-arm. As it proved to be too heavy, he bellowed again in frustration, the sound making Cid wince.

"Hey, ya big lump, calm th'fuck down! Ain't none of us knows what happened neither." If Tifa had been amusing in her new form, Barret was hilarious…if more than a bit intimidating. "Jus' sit down, a' right? Who else ya go-" Cid broke off quickly as he finally took in the sight in front of him completely. Both Barret and Reeve were in simple, modest dresses. "What the _fuck!?"_

"_That_ man…er…woman…_whatever_, is _insane_!" Reeve cried, putting as much distance between them as possible.

Vincent leaned in close to Cid's ear and murmured under his breath, "Is it even _possible_ for women to have beards, Cid?"

"I dunno," Cid muttered back, quickly raising a hand to his face to check for stubble. He found none. "I ain't got nothin'. I guess maybe it happens?" He and Vincent shrugged at each other before turning back to what was shaping up to be quite a debacle.

"I ain't!" Barret shouted back. "Can't be walkin' around like you was! People know who y'are 'cause o' those damned clothes!"

"Damn…y'd think they was married, huh?" Cid snorted as Reeve replied fiercely. "Wonder how Shera's feelin' about this." He snickered and nudged Vincent with his elbow. "Y'hear how squeaky Reeve is, Vin?"

Vincent grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. Cloud had come up on the other side of Vincent, his blue eyes enormous, and said, "I don't think I have ever seen anything more terrifying that what Barret has turned into. I think even _Sephiroth_ would have respect for _that_."

Both Cid and Vincent laughed outright at that, effectively hitting the "pause" button in Barret's tirade. Both he and Reeve turned toward them. Reeve's jaw dropped and Barret said, "Well _damn,_ Spooky! Lookitchoo! You one fiiiiine lookin' woman. Turn yo-self 'round 'n lemme see what'chu got goin' on."

"A' right now, that's where I draw th'line," Cid grumbled, stepping in front of Vincent and crossing his arms as well. "Ain't nobody but me needs t'know what he's got goin' on, you got that?" He didn't much care if the suggestion was serious or made in jest. What was his would stay his, and Barret needed to back off before things got ugly. "Now we're all friends here, yeah? I suggest we all sit our asses down an' think about this 'un. I'll go get th'tea. Spiky…keep an eye on Vin, yeah?" He disappeared into the kitchen and poured seven regular cups of tea and one "special" saucer with high sides they kept for Nanaki's visits. He carried them out carefully and distributed them, frowning when he found himself with a leftover. "Well, who ain't here?" he muttered to himself as he returned to Vincent. "Th'brat," he declared, narrowing his eyes. "Ain't nobody knows where th'brat is?" Cid asked, wedging himself pointedly between Tifa and Vincent but allowing Cloud to stay on Vincent's other side, not protesting at all but sparing him a wink and a small smile.

When Cid had gone into the kitchen, Vincent had looked at Cloud and said wryly, "See?"

Cloud had nodded and replied, "Yep." Now they were, once again, all seated, and Cloud was the first to speak up. "She wouldn't answer my calls when I tried."

"Me either," Tifa contributed.

Barret only snorted and Red shrugged.

Rather, it was Reeve who had some potentially useful information in that regard. "My latest source of intelligence spoke of some rumors of a string of thefts in the Corel mountain range the last couple of days. It is quite possible that that is our ninja hard at work."

Vincent rubbed his temple with one hand and said, "Whether it was or was not Yuffie, I think the most pressing issue at the moment is how to switch us back. Can anyone think of someone who might help?" His head was beginning to pound, and right now thinking was the last thing he wanted to attempt.

From his place curled up on the floor, Nanaki said, "Maybe we should-"

"Yeah, yeah, 'go see grandfather,' right? Y'always say tha…" Cid stopped and snapped his fingers. "Say! That ain't a half bad idea, now is it? A' right then, that's what we'll do." He stood and looked around at the group, who looked back at him as if they were all barely resisting the urge to roll their eyes. "I'll go start 'er up. Ever'body meet me in _th'Highwind_ in ten minutes."

Vincent covered his face with his hand, propped up on his elbow as Cid marched out of the room, and Tifa leaned over and said, "Is he…always like that?"

He nodded and sighed, "Yes- yes he is."

There was a smattering of chuckles from the others as those sitting, stood and followed Cid to the hanger at a much more sedate pace. Fifteen minutes later the Highwind was airborne and on it's way to Cosmo Canyon. Vincent stood at one of the large bank of windows wrapped in Cid's old flight jacket and feeling slightly uncomfortable. He would have worn his mantle, but because of his chest, and narrower shoulders it didn't fit right and hampered his movement; and his gauntlet didn't fit right anymore either, being slightly too large, and just a shade too heavy for him to wield effectively. He felt nervous and twitchy, and it took considerable control to keep from revealing that fact. Cloud, however, was not so skilled.

Since their little "talk" in their spare bedroom, the ex-SOLDIER had stuck to the ex-Turk like glue. Normally this would have irritated Vincent, but now he found he rather liked the company, and he suspected it was because they were in the same 'fix' together. Hojo's two little 'pets' brought low and humbled by only the gods knew what. Now, Cloud kept reaching up to rub the back of his neck (a habit absorbed from Zack) and shifting from foot to foot. At one point he had to lean over and gently, but firmly place his hand on Cloud's shoulder to still the nervous movements. The smaller man was just starting to twitch again when Reeve came over to stand by Vincent at the windows, his hands behind his back. Without looking at the gunman he said, "What's troubling you, my friend?"

"Nothing that will not be fixed when this mess is sorted out." Vincent replied.

"And if we cannot sort it out?"

"Then I shall be in a great deal of trouble." Vincent said then turned to look at Reeve's comely face, "Ah, Reeve, I-"

"Just…don't ask, Vincent." Reeve sighed. "It is how it is, but what I cannot figure out is why Cid doesn't even have a five o'clock shadow. _Why_ did I get stuck with a beard?"

He was impressed. Clearly he and Reeve knew each other better than he thought if the Commissioner could predict what he was going to ask. "It is…unusual, I must admit. But then again, this whole mess is unusual." He grinned. "How are Shera and the kids taking this?"

Reeve snorted softly. "Fortunately the children are off at a camp in Healin for the summer. Shera…was remarkably calm. In fact she 'loaned' me one of her old dresses." Reeve shook his head and grumbled, "I think she is finding this a little too amusing."

"So she didn't change, then," Vincent said quietly.

Reeve shook his head again. "No, she didn't. And the children are fine too, or at least I haven't had a call from the camp stating otherwise. What in the world is going on, Vincent?"

"I don't know, Reeve, but my gut is telling me that Yuffie just might have something to do with this. She would have been banging on one of our doors as soon as she woke up and realized that everything was not where she left it, so her absence is telling."

Cloud, who had been eavesdropping, growled, "If she is responsible for this I'm going to…"

"Do no such thing," Vincent finished, stopping that dark train of thoughts. "The gods know I would like to join you in a little 'retribution', perhaps hold her down while you beat her senseless, but she cannot help who she is. As much as it galls me to admit it, we must be better than that."

"No we don't." Cloud said flatly, staring levelly at Vincent and all the gunman could do was close his eyes, and hope to hell that Bugenhagen could help them.

A short time later, the _Highwind_ was safely anchored just outside Cosmo Canyon. Cid watched everyone else leave the ship before following them, staying at the back of the group until they were safely assembled at Bugenhagen's door.

"Grandfather, are you busy?" Nanaki called through the door, and all were relieved to hear Bugenhagen's voice reply, "Oh ho ho! Is this what has become of our great heroes?" as he allowed them inside.

"Sit down, sit down. Your young friend is already here. I see she was wrong to worry she was the only one affected. Still," he continued, frowning, "I do not see why you would be…"

"What th'hell's that s'posed'a mean, eh? Y'know what happened to us?"

"I know of only one such story that might explain it, said to be myth it is so old and so forgotten. Danae."

Vincent caught sight of what had to be Yuffie, standing over by one wall and barely hid a snicker. She, like Cloud, hardly looked any different. Except for the telling bulge in the tiny shorts she normally wore, Vincent would not have guessed her to be male. And speaking of Cloud, it was at the precise moment that the small blonde caught sight of Yuffie as well.

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously and the ex-SOLDIER opened his mouth, beginning to tromp over to her to give her a piece of his mind when Vincent caught Cloud deftly with his gloved hand over the young man's mouth and dragged the shorter body up against his own. Cloud struggled, but Vincent, for once, was stronger, and soon Cloud gave up and just sagged against him. "Please, sir, you were saying about Danae? Who was she, and how might she have been involved in our current predicament?"

"A woman from a time so long gone by that even I scarcely remember! Oh ho! Now, now, no need to worry. She was indeed a powerful sorceress, but with time, her magics will have weakened greatly. The planet did not agree with her ways, but had seen her suffer so…remind me, SOLDIER who fought a different war, the purpose of spirit energy."

Cloud frowned in thought, but it was Vincent who answered quietly and a little distantly, stroking Cloud's soft blond spikes, "It preserves for all time, those who have gone, it is the lifeblood of this planet. It is power infinite and unknown." He smiled wryly, looking back up at Bugenhagen. "I imagine it is quite transformative."

"It is," Cloud whispered, laying his head on Vincent's shoulder. "It ruins lives. It is not meant to be harnessed by men."

Vincent snuck his arm around Cloud's waist and hugged the ex-SOLDIER close, and he felt the strength of the others as they, too, drew protectively closer. "So you are saying that this has something to do with the Planet?" he asked.

"Yes and no. The planet would keep her Lifestream to herself and her energy where it belongs, as she does now. In such a time, the manipulation of spirit energy was still feasible. So many arts lost with the Cetra…but this is perhaps for the best. Imagine for a moment the havoc a mind like Rufus Shinra could wreak upon this planet if he gained control of such power. Chaos indeed! Oh ho ho…but no matter now, he will not. The question that now remains is this: would you like to hear the tale?"

There was a chorus of affirmatives, and even Yuffie dared Cloud's wrath and drew closer. Bugenhagen raised them to the room above, which he had, apparently, expanded; this time all of them could fit comfortably in it.

"Very well. We'll begin with a moral, a lesson that, though a bit superficial, you would all do well to remember: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. An exaggeration, you say? Perhaps. Perhaps. And perhaps not. The sorceress Danae was one such woman. But not always. No, not always…

"The lady Cecilia once was a young woman of great beauty, lusted after by many who sought to own her…and one who sought to stand beside her."

A hologram depicting a beautiful, well-dressed girl of perhaps fourteen formed in the center of the room. She looked tremendously unhappy until a man stepped into her view. He was plain, not as well-dressed as she, but he carried with him a bouquet of flowers and an air of great confidence even AVALANCHE could feel emanating from the hologram. The girl accepted the flowers and bid the young man sit beside her. The holographic sun set behind them, and the "stage" went dark.

Yuffie, easily bored and, perhaps, wanting the others to be angry with Bugenhagen instead of her, interjected, "What do you mean, _Cecilia_? I thought this was about-"

"Quiet. It would hardly be a story if it told itself in the first line." Bugenhagen scolded, then continued. "Her father was a greedy man, and women were as possessions. The man willing to share the most wealth would have his daughter upon her next birthday. Cecilia pleaded with her favorite suitor to be this so-called highest bidder, for she loved him as much as she hated the rest."

The sun rose again, and the scene changed to show the same plain young man speaking with a man dressed much like the girl from before. When the young man finished his appeal, the wealthy man laughed in his face.

"He offered all he had, but his wealth did not equal even a quarter of what the least of the other suitors was willing to give. Ashamed of his poverty and inability to grant Cecilia her wish, the young man left without a word and was never seen again."

The sun rose and set several times, quickly, upon the form of the girl sitting alone, waiting for the man who never returned. Soon another man, this one well dressed and good-looking but clearly repulsive to the girl, grabbed her hand and led her away.

"Certain that the man she loved had been unwilling to part with his wealth –for he had never told her of his worth…or lack thereof, ho ho- the lady became furious. She was wed to the man who paid the most for her. Her body refused to bear him children, so angry and bitter was she, and soon he found he had no more use for her."

Another change; the girl, older now, weeping and alone in a dark, dingy room much like a prison cell.

"He too abandoned her, and though she held no love for him, she grieved. She was truly alone now, if one could consider the vile creatures who had traded her like a common animal company. In her grief, she sought to destroy those men for the pain they caused her. But she would not adopt their ways, no. Violence was for men. She would find a better way, a way more destructive than death. Their souls would belong to her, forever indentured to her as her body had been to them. She sought a pact with the planet, who heard her voice calling in distress."

The girl in the hologram stood, and her face took on a look of determination.

"The planet trained her in magic: the arts of altering, creating, destroying, controlling the elements; but Cecilia was not satisfied with this. She begged to hear of a stronger magic still, magic capable of binding souls. The planet, thinking the girl only curious, told her of spirit energy."

The hologram disappeared, leaving only Bugenhagen for the others in the room to focus upon. "Now able to break free of her prison, Cecilia fled to a remote area where, without the knowledge of the planet, she trained herself further in magic. She took upon herself a new name: Danae, judge of men. With her own soul she practiced with spirit energy, until she gained the attention of another force, one you all know well and some of you, too well. Yes, I speak of Chaos.

"You have often thought of him, I know, as a destroyer. But spare a moment to see why he is also a creator. How much of the world around would not be possible had he not existed. Perhaps you cannot yet see. Tell me, bearer of Chaos, on whom -on _what-_ do you call when you summon? Do you not know? No, most do not."

The hologram awoke once more to show the girl falling to her knees in pain, clutching at her chest. She fell only to rise a moment later infinitely more beautiful than she had been before.

"That's-" Tifa started, gasping.

"Yes," Bugenhagen said, shaking his head sadly. "You know her now as Shiva, for all is forgotten save her beauty." He lowered them to the floor below. "Chaos promised her the secrets of spirit energy. She accepted eagerly, and in doing so she signed over her own soul for his purposes. The summons you call upon, dear friends, were once an army under Chaos. The planet would have locked them away, but the Cetra begged to keep them, claiming their aid would be useful. Loving her children, Gaia agreed, if reluctantly."

"And so," Bugenhagen continued, "in desiring to bind the souls of those she hated, the lady –no, no longer a lady, but only a sorceress- Danae instead bound her own and found herself enslaved once more. Her body also was imprisoned again in the very room from which she had once broken free, for the man found her during his travels, and, caught by her new beauty, did not realize she was his escaped wife. Still she bore no children, and again he locked her away. Her body died there among the trinkets and treasures he had given her in hopes of pleasing her. Upon the house, the room, and the spoils she placed a curse in her dying moments. For you see," said Bugenhagen, smiling wryly, "Chaos had appeared to her in the form of a man. Some claim it was the young man she had loved, but I beg to differ. She would have known him, I like to think. She never learned the magic Chaos promised her, but she had learned enough from the planet and her own studies to do what she did.

"You must understand her plan here, her thought processes. As Cecilia, she saw men care only for wealth and power. Women could have neither. She determined that to make a man truly feel loss –apart from the loss of his soul- she must take away his sex. Any thief who would dare to take from the house in which she died would surely, in her mind, be male. The idea was for that man and his sons to become women and know the weakness and powerlessness that Cecilia felt. His wife and daughters would be allowed to know the power of being male." Bugenhagen paused and looked around at the members of AVALANCHE, seven staring and one sleeping. "The question is…why has the curse been warped to affect you all? None of you are related by blood. Only four of you hold enough love to create a bond as strong as the ideal marriage, and two of those do not apply. Your spouse, commissioner, was not affected? No? Hm…and Barret, your daughter? Also no? I'm afraid I do not quite understand how this could have happened. Hm? What's that?"

Cid had jerked awake when the story was over and Bugenhagen began asking questions. One look at the old floating man now told him all he needed to bury his face against Vincent's shoulder. "Oh, godammit, he's talkin'a the planet again…"

"I am indeed, Mr. Hindwind, and I'll have you know that she is very helpful."

"Least she ain't screamin' no more."

"Only in laughter now, yes."

"Damned hunk o' floatin' rock…"

Bugenhagen turned his head sharply to look at Yuffie, who had been edging toward the door for some time now. "Young one there. You are the first to disturb that place since long before your time. What could have possessed you to ignore the warning? Thought it an empty threat, perhaps?"

"I didn't see any old warning!"

"Take me to this place."

With a grunt, Vincent shoved Cid's head off his shoulder where it had fallen again, and jerked with his chin towards the door. Slowly, they all left Bugenhagen's home and made their way to the tethered airship. However, on the way, they disturbed a small hive of large Biting Bugs and Vincent's nightmare came dangerously close to coming true. As the small swarm of Bugs gathered, one of them made a preemptive attack and headed straight at Vincent. Seeing the imminent impact and realizing what the repercussions would be, Cloud yelled his name and flung his smaller body into the path of the oncoming insect.

With a pained grunt, the ex-SOLDIER was knocked back into Vincent's arms as they both went down. The gunman drew Quicksilver and fired four rapid shots at the insect, which had fallen back to regroup, knocking it even further back toward the others. "Cid!" he called out fearfully. If that Bug had hit him… He took a moment to look down at Cloud who was bleeding profusely, but thankfully not fatally.

"Couldn't…let him…hit you." Cloud gasped, wincing in pain.

"I owe you, Cloud," Vincent said soberly, "and I pay my debts. Now lie still." With deadly accuracy, he fired Quicksilver into the advancing swarm, never once moving from where he knelt at Cloud's side. His weapon was not strong enough to kill these creatures, but he could keep them from rushing the others, and actually give them a chance of success.

Cid could not believe their luck. Parked not five minutes away from the protected outpost at Cosmo Canyon and they still managed to get into a fight. "Dammit! Vin!" he called, but was too far away to do anything. His eyes widened at Cloud's interference, and he was very grateful for the other blond in that moment. He took only that moment, though, before charging at the swarm and calling for Tifa and Yuffie to back him up.

Tifa took one look at the situation and headed to help Cid, dragging a protesting Yuffie by the wrist. "Cid! Just knock a path through them!"

Cid nodded. "Got it! Vin! Spiky! Get yer asses on the ship!" Once they were inside, they would all be safe…it was just a matter of getting there without any of them become stimulated enough to go into full battle mode. He had a feeling that this body would not be able to complete the jumps it would inevitably try to perform if he found himself nearing a limit break, leaving him more vulnerable to enemies and the force of gravity.

Yuffie, with great reluctance, cast a quick Level 3 Fire, and all but one of the surrounding bugs dropped to the ground, and that one fell with Vincent's next shot.

They ran to the airship, all having realized that fights truly had to be avoided at all costs. Once inside, Cid turned on Yuffie and pressed her against the nearest wall. "Why th'hell didn't you do that when y'first saw 'em? Y'want us all t'die? Look at them!" he said loudly, pointing to a panting Vincent supporting a shaking, pale Cloud. "They can't handle this! An' I…I…" He trailed off before finishing in a dangerous tone, "If I find out this really is all yer fault, an' we can't fix it…"

She was starting to cry. Cid had never really intimidated her, and she had never really respected him, but he was scary now. Yuffie shrunk against the wall. "H-how was I supposed to know what would happen, huh? How was I supposed to know?"

"That ain't the point!" Cid roared, the words said in his new voice stopping everyone on the ship and causing them to look at him. "That ain't the fuckin' point. If somethin' happens t'him… dammit, I ain't never liked you, but I never hated y'either. If somethin' happens t'him, that's gonna change. If anything happens _t'any_ of us. Fuckin' brat," he spat, not at all affected by the knowledge that she, and possibly everyone else, was more afraid of him now than they ever could have been had he still looked like himself. "I sure hope you learn somethin' from this. I really fuckin' hope you do."

Vincent blinked, startled and taken aback by Cid's vehemence and outright hostility. He motioned Tifa over to take Cloud, and as soon as she did, he stepped in between Cid and Yuffie. Reaching up and putting his hands on either side of Cid's face, he said softly, "Cid, it's okay, we're all right. Please stop this; you're scaring her…and me for that matter. What's gotten into you?"

Cid jerked away from the hands on his face. They were _not_ Vincent's, no matter how much he tried to remind himself otherwise, and brought him no comfort. The voice was not Vincent's, nor was the body, and the way they tried to imitate him only angered Cid more. _That_ was what had gotten into him- the fear that he might never have Vincent again. He had said he would learn to live this way if he had to, but he wasn't so sure anymore that he _could_. "Don't touch me right now," he whispered hoarsely, and headed to the deck after signaling to Reeve to take the wheel. Cid stopped on his way out to check on Cloud.

Tifa looked anxiously at Cid. She was concerned that he would be angry with Cloud for putting himself in danger or some other silly thing.

"Y'all right there, Spike? That was…that was a good thing y'did. I owe ya for that as much as he does," Cid muttered, placing a hand on Cloud's head briefly. Before he continued off the bridge, Cid bent and kissed Cloud's forehead in the same way he would have to comfort a child.

On the deck, Cid found that his hands were shaking too badly to light the cigarette he really didn't even want. _I couldn't've done anything. Sure, those were just bugs, we'd get maybe a couple bites- but we were all so worked up already... Vincent…I couldn't've done anything. If it woulda been somethin' else, somethin' stronger…Fuck…_ His thoughts were chasing themselves in morbid circles, and he didn't want to think anymore. He _wanted_ the bottle of wine he kept for himself and Vincent in their room on the ship, but he didn't dare allow himself to intentionally impair his judgment right now. Instead he sat, vaguely wondering why Reeve had not yet taken off, and held onto the railing, peering into the sky through the bars. Already he wished he hadn't pushed Vincent away, but it was either that or risk sobbing onto his shoulder in a crowded room. Either of those would have probably garnered the same reaction from Vincent, he realized wryly. Leaning forward, Cid rested his forehead against the bars as well, just in time to see the ground begin to move away from him.

Visibly shaken by Cid's withdrawal from his touch, Vincent slowly let his arms sink back down to his sides as he stared after Cid, his heart in his throat and a rock in his stomach. _What did I say?_ He thought, looking down at his hands as though they might reveal the answer.

"Vincent?" Yuffie asked hesitantly, coming up to him, cringing as though expecting to be struck and looking at him out of wide, frightened eyes, "I-I'm sorry…"

Vincent shook his head. "Don't, Yuffie. Don't." He smiled kindly. "Cid is frightened, and he lashed out at you." His smile turned wry. "You were just doing what you do best, though I wish you would take more care in your activities."

"Yes, that was very irresponsible, Yuffie." Reeve said, coming up to them on his way to the helm. "If this cannot be righted, there will be a lot of lives upended, mine included."

Yuffie hung her head and whispered, "I-I…"

Vincent rested his hand on Yuffie's shoulder. "We know. But Cid was right, Yuffie. When things are set right again, take to heart what you have learned from this."

Yuffie nodded but didn't look up, smothered a sniffle and pressed a small orb into his hand: cure materia. "For Cloud." Then quickly retreated from their presence.

Vincent handed the heal materia to Tifa as the Highwind shuddered, grasped Cloud's hand and nodded before standing and retreating onto the deck of the Highwind as the airship slowly rose. With a shudder, he zipped up Cid's flight jacket, and tugged the collar up high. He shut his eyes and just stood there a moment, inhaling the scent of cigarette smoke and aftershave as the wind whipped his hair about his head. His being a woman really and truly bothered Cid…hell, it bothered him as well, but if they couldn't get switched back…where did it leave them? Could he be in a relationship where his partner refused to touch him? But would it really be that different from his life before Cid? _It would be worse_, Vincent realized, _Cid would be within my reach, but I would disgust him if I touched him; so close, but so far._ With a sigh he buried his hands deep into the pockets of the jacket and looked out over the low railing. Slowly fear began to saturate his body, and he shivered again. He couldn't expect to avoid fights forever, and the demons demanded their occasional "freedom," so it was only a matter of time before they ripped this frail new body apart. He was a walking time bomb. Ten years ago, he would have embraced that fate, but now he had something to live for, and the thought of Cid having to endure his life alone was unacceptable. _Oh, Gods, what am I going to do?_ But right now, the only thing he wanted was to be wrapped in Cid's arms…male or female, it made no difference to him, and this self-induced isolation that Cid had taken upon himself was killing him more quickly than any monster or limit break ever could.

Cid didn't know how long he sat there, but as the last of the light faded, the _Highwind_ came to a gradual stop. Alarmed, he stood on shaking legs and returned to the bridge.

Reeve was on his way out to see Cid, and stopped him when he saw him. "I don't feel comfortable flying at night, and I think we could use some rest. _All_ of us," he revised when he saw Cid headed for the wheel.

"A' right, a' right, dammit. Th'cabins ain't all been put back in yet, so there'll hafta be some sharin'. Reckon I'll let y'all work it out," Cid said wearily, looking around for Vincent but not seeing him.

"He went outside," Reeve said, frowning a bit. "We thought he was going to you."

"Didn't see 'im," Cid mumbled, walking away after thanking Reeve reluctantly. He returned to the deck, this time heading to the spot where he and Vincent had first really started speaking. "There you are," he said quietly, walking toward Vincent but too ashamed to get too close. "Come t'bed?"

Vincent shook his head, not looking back at Cid. "No, thank you, I-I'm not tired at the moment. Quite frankly, I do not think I'll ever sleep again." He sighed wearily. "So I disgust you now? Is that it?"

"What? No! Fuck, no! Vin-" _What th'hell did I do?_ Cid stepped closer again, still not trusting himself to touch Vincent. "You never could, Vince, not ever. _I_ disgust me. I don't…I don't _think_ I was gonna hurt 'er, Vin, but I was so scared fer a minute I was goin' to. I couldn't…I had t'get outta there 'fore I hurt you too. That would kill me, Vince, if I ever laid a hand on you like that." He broke then, gave in, and put his arms around Vincent's waist from where he stood beside him. "But I hurt you anyway, didn't I?" he questioned, his voice muffled against Vincent's shoulder. "M'so sorry, Vin. An' I love you so much. You needa know that. _Always_, Vincent." He was surprised to note that he was not crying and had no urge to cry. That was nice; he had succeeded in calming down his emotions. "I'll make you a deal. Forgive me this time, an' y'don't have to next time. 'Kay?"

"I'll always forgive you, Cid," Vincent whispered, "but Yuffie needs an apology." His eyes were burning and he blinked rapidly, sniffling a little. _Fucking hormones_, he thought morosely. He gripped the top rail firmly, in case his shaky legs decided to relinquish their upright position. "Don't leave me," he said hoarsely, sucking up his pride and stating the fact that his mind had been fighting with for the entire day since Cid had turned away from him. He looked at the pilot then, the cold wind freezing the tears on his cheeks. His mouth worked a moment before he managed to find a shaky voice to say, "I don't want to die. For the first time in my life since Hojo got a hold of me, I don't want to die."

_Don't talk about that. Please don't talk about that._ "I ain't goin' anywhere, an' neither are you," Cid said softly, knowing that he could be proven a liar within in the next minute if fate willed it so. "Come on, Vince. We need t'go inside. There's things out there that ain't above attackin' a ship." He led Vincent to their room at the back of the _Highwind_, both of them keeping their heads down to avoid meeting anyone else's eye, though the others had all settled into cabins. Once there, Cid sighed happily. He loved their home, their cabin, their place on the _Shera_ -practically anywhere Vincent was- but the _Highwind_ was his favorite. The carving of the _Tiny Bronco_ still hung in place of the old photo. Cid, standing behind Vincent, took the pale hand in his and lifted it to trace the lines. "See? I still appreciate it," he said, dropping their hands and kicking off his boots. "Y're right, though. I don't see m'self sleepin' much fer a while. Next time I might wake up lookin' even worse'n this," he grumped, gesturing at himself. "But we c'n still hold each other, can't we? C'mon, b'fore m'feet freeze off."

"Oh, I don't think you're that horrible to look at, Cid." Vincent said softly, grinning a little. He continued to trace the lines of the _Bronco_. "I remember carving this." His smile broadened. "Cut my hand to ribbons on that damned gauntlet." His smile then faded. "We've come a long way, haven't we?" And that only made the thought of his potential death that much more difficult to come to grips with. He followed Cid into the bedroom and his eyes were drawn to the corner where Cid's painting still stood upon its easel, having never been removed since its creation. He shut his eyes as his chest constricted again. "How did you come to mean everything to me, Cid?" He sat down on the foot of the bed and his voice, when he spoke again, was soft and resigned, "Cid, I won't survive a shift, and it's only a matter of time. If we don't fix this…if I die…I-" He looked up at the blond as his vision began to swim again, and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, honey," Cid said, sitting next to Vincent and taking his hand. "An' I know…I know y'couldn't handle it. I will do everything I can t'keep it from happenin'. But we'll fix it. I'm sure we will. Hasn't been anything so far we couldn't fix all together like this." _There_ were the tears. He kissed away Vincent's and wiped away his own. "If we can't fix it," he whispered, "if for some goddam stupid reason we lose each other over this, I want you t'know I ain't regretted a day o' bein' with ya. Not one. I'm sorry fer all th'times I upset ya or let m'self get upset with ya, but I don't…I don't _regret_ any of it." Cid rose to his knees and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Vincent's. "I love you _so_ much," he repeated, wishing he could explain but knowing Vincent understood anyway.

"You loved me when no other would," Vincent breathed. "Thank you for saving me, Cid." He wrapped his arms around the pilot and held on. "My heart is yours…it always has been and it always will be. I, too, regret nothing…and owe _everything_." He pulled back and managed a tremulous smile. "We'll fix this, and we'll see it done. Besides," he irritably shifted his chest inside of the heavy jacket, "I'm quite sick of these, and … other things."

Cid grinned. "You ain't kiddin'." After a moment, he grew serious again. "You don't owe me anything. Don't you _ever_ feel like you owe me. If not fer you, I'd still be wastin' away starin' at where th'rocket useda be. If I saved you, Vin, you saved me too." He couldn't stop himself from moving in and kissing Vincent even though he knew they were not the lips he wanted. "Sorry. Needed t'do that."

"Don't apologize." Vincent grinned and reached up to gently pinch Cid's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I think I needed you to." With a soft huff he scooted back and up the bed to curl up on his side, inside Cid's heavy flight jacket. "You know, I think I like this jacket, ugly though it may be." He buried his nose in the collar that was still turned up and inhaled deeply. "It smells like you," he murmured softly, dreamily.

"_I _smell like me, y'know," Cid said, sliding up the bed and lying on his side, facing Vincent and reaching into the jacket after unzipping it. "An' it ain't ugly," he countered, "s'practical." There were still two layers of fabric between his skin and Vincent's, but that, he decided, was just fine right now. "Y'know we gotta get up again, 'cause I want under th'covers, dammit. S'fuckin' freezin' up here." He and Vincent quickly and efficiently rearranged themselves so that they were beneath the comforter, made warm by their bodies lying on it earlier. "I love bein' close t'you."

"Ah, but you're not always with me," Vincent grunted astutely as he situated himself under the comforter. "At least with this ugly old thing…pardon, practical old thing, no matter where I go, it feels like your arms are around me." He sighed and burrowed his head deeper into the pillow and just studied Cid's face, "Seeing that old painting…it-it feels like such a long time ago that I wouldn't let anyone near me, and now look; I let you crawl under my skin." He wriggled up closer, shoving his hands in the pockets of the jacket again, so that their foreheads were nearly touching. "You're under my skin so badly you make me itch, Highwind," he teased with a wink.

Cid raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Itch how?" he teased back, inching closer to Vincent and bringing their foreheads together. He grew serious again quickly, though. "I'm so glad you did, Vin. That makes me so happy."

Vincent's heart clenched as he took one hand out of his pocket and brought it up to Cid's face, "And even after all this time…I still cannot believe I could ever make anyone happy." He removed his hand and slid it between his face and his pillow. "You are a gift, Cid Highwind." He then chuckled – which in his 'normal' voice would have been more of a rumble – "Well, in the face of such dogged persistence, how could I not 'give in'?"

Cid grinned and leaned heavily into Vincent's hand. "An' how could I not chase after ya? Had m'heart set on you, y'know. Weren't so bad-lookin' either," he admitted, face filled with mock chagrin. "You don't know how s'prised I was when y'wanted me back." Wanting Vincent had been a constant in his life for as long as he cared to remember. He wondered if he would ever be able to want him that way again if they remained this way. One hand forced its way back under the jacket and ran over Vincent's frame once, feeling the new curves and the lack of latent strength. It did nothing for him, to his sad shock, but he knew that with time, he would be able to accept and even appreciate any body that housed Vincent. He just really, really hoped he wouldn't have to.

Vincent was silent as he watched his earnest lover. Finally he scooted down on the bed so that he could rest his head up against Cid's…chest, and wrapped his arm around the pilot's waist, grinning as Cid slung a leg over his hips. This position was terribly familiar in so many right ways. "Just hold me tonight, Cid," he whispered, and was rewarded with a nuzzle and kiss to the top of his head.

"Aye, I c'n do that, Vin. I c'n do that." They were silent for a while, and as his eyes drifted shut, he heard a murmured, "Love ya, honey."

And Vincent smiled.

Cid woke early and began moving the ship without waking anyone else. Vincent, of course, had woken long before he had, and the two of them enjoyed an hour and a half of just being together on the bridge in the early-morning quiet they both loved. Eventually, the others began stumbling from their cabins in search of food, which Cid reluctantly supplied, directing them all to the galley but otherwise leaving each to fend for his own. He checked on Cloud, checked all the engines, and double-checked the course with Reeve –Yuffie was not ready yet to come near him, and he couldn't blame her for that.

By early afternoon, they were circling the area Yuffie remembered but had not yet found the cave. Bugenhagen remained on the deck, waiting for direction from the planet or "some shit like that." Finally he spotted it- a space in the mountain that even Yuffie would have had to crawl through to fit into.

"We sure that's the one?" Cid asked the general audience, as he could not bring himself to address Yuffie directly. She, in turn, answered on proper terms: passing her answer to Reeve, who passed it to Cid. Satisfied, Cid anchored the _Highwind_ and ushered everyone off his ship, grabbing a stick of dynamite on his way out. They would not all be able to make it through a hole that small, after all.

Still wrapped in Cid's jacket -he refused to relinquish the garment for some reason- Vincent stepped from the Highwind, Cid right on his heels and the last one off. He stood with his hands fisted deep inside the pockets, hair whipping wildly around his head in the screaming wind that battered at them, and felt a horrible foreboding. It made him want to run.

"This way," Yuffie called quietly, motioning them to the "crack" they had seen from the airship, which actually turned out to be a narrow door.

There was no talking as, walking forward, they entered one by one – it was a tight squeeze for Barret – with Yuffie leading them, and Cid once again bringing up the rear. Vincent stopped shivering once they were out of the wind, but his breath continued to come in cloudy puffs. Fine ice crystals clung to the rocky walls, delicate prisms that reflected thousands of tiny rainbows. Under any other circumstances, Vincent might have thought it beautiful. Now it just terrified him. He felt Cid's hand on the small of his back and it steadied him.

After what felt like days, they came out into a wide chamber, filled with various priceless objects in equally various stages of decay. Only the gold and jewels remained in perfect condition, icy points of lights sparking in colors of red, green, white, yellow, and blue as they caught the weak light that shone in through the narrow cracks in the ceiling. The chamber was fragile in its ancient age, ready to collapse with very little provocation, and bury its contents under tons of rock. In the center of the chamber stood a pedestal, and upon that stone pedestal rested a decrepit and faded satin pillow with a slight depression in the shape of a perfect orb.

"'Choo went for the materia 'n left all dis shit?" Barret said is disbelief, looking around.

Yuffie flinched and ducked her head, nodding. Bugenhagen floated over to the ninja and held out his wrinkled hand and said gently, "Give it to me now, child."

They all gathered around the ancient sage as without another word Yuffie dug into her pocket and placed a small orb of materia into the outstretched hand. Bugenhagen held up the orb, and in the weak light let in from the ceiling, it shimmered a cold blue-white. Vincent shuddered as he looked at it. He could feel the frigid power coming off it and he wondered how Bugenhagen kept from getting burned by it. _Get rid of it_, Vincent thought desperately, _Destroy it._ But even he got sucked into its beauty of swirling colors, and couldn't help but wonder just what it did. Bugenhagan broke the spell when he gently laid a silken bit of cloth over it and they all leaned back, blinking rapidly.

"Now I need you all to spread out and see if you can find some sort of inscription that might reveal how we break this wretched curse." And with solemn nods, they did as the sage requested.

Tifa was the one to find the vague warning on the base of the pedestal. She read aloud to them: "'Intruder, take aught from this place, and know true loss thyself.' Not very informative, is it?" They all continued looking for anything else that might give some clue as to how to reverse the magic forced upon them.

Finally, Cid noticed that Bugenhagen was paused in front of a statue of a woman.

"Amazing…her body, petrified here, while her soul remains trapped in the materia you hold. Enough to make you think twice about using it, no? Oh ho ho…"

"This ain't no time fer laughin'," Cid snapped. "We ain't found nothin' else. What th'hell d'we do now?"

Bugenhagen shook his head slowly, uncertainly.

From behind Cid, Yuffie approached timidly and said, "I think her eyes flashed when we walked in. Might have when I left, too. I thought it was just glare, but…I dunno anymore." She eyed the statue warily and took a few steps back. "I don't like this place much anymore."

"The truth bares the ugliest parts of a thing, no?" Bugenhagen replied. "Now, let's see if I can't find out…ahh. Is that how it is, then?" Cid rolled his eyes, threw up his hands, and moved to stand beside Vincent, feeling incredibly uneasy as the cloudy eyes of their new "guest" fixed on Vincent as the old man murmured, "Is that so…?"

"I want outta here," he complained to Vincent, pressing closer and trying to fight back a shiver that had little to do with the cold.

Vincent nodded, not liking the sound of that inscription, nor the scrutiny that Bugenhagen turned his way. Suddenly another presence shivered over his awareness and he stiffened, eyes swinging over to the darkest part of the chamber where suddenly two new points of light joined the gold and jewels already present. But these were neither lit by the weak light, nor were they beautiful. These were sickly, sulfuric yellow and were lit from within. "He's here." Vincent breathed as a familiar, awesome power pulsed through his veins and he took an involuntary step towards that deep shadow, stopped only by Cid's firm grip on his arm.

Bugenhagen narrowed his rheumy eyes and said firmly, "Who is here, Vincent?"

"Chaos," Vincent moaned, and shuddered again as a dark laughter filled the cave and made even the rocks seem to shrink back out of fear.

Everyone's heads turned to follow Vincent's gaze, and they took a step back as a growling voice said in their heads. _So…we meet again, my Host, and you have brought your little friends._ They could sense Chaos' attention shift to the materia held in Bugenhagen's hand. _Ah, so you have discovered one of my dirty little secrets._ The demon sounded amused and continued, speaking directly to Bugenhagan this time, _Good to see you again, old man. What news have you from the planet this time?_

"If you cannot hear for yourself, you have no need of the knowledge," Bugenhagen replied curtly, eyes darting around for some being, some physical manifestation of the too-well-known demon. "What business do you have in this? One would think you had washed your hands of this once you got what you wanted, as with the rest. Why is it not so in this case?"

_Do not mock me old man_, Chaos hissed, _she is my mother, my creator and I serve her just as you do._ The darkness seemed to swell and reach for Bugenhagen. _I simply find it amusing that for one of her Chosen, she tells you so little…when I know all._ Vincent leaned into Cid when he felt Chaos' scrutiny_. So it appears that you have a little problem, and it seems you need my help_.

"Help?" Vincent whispered from where he stood across the room from Chaos.

But the demon heard him. _Well, unless you enjoy looking like that, my Host._

"What do you have to do with this…curse?" Vincent asked, a little more firmly when he felt Cid's hand on his back once again. "I know nothing of this."

Chaos laughed again, an oily and evil sound, _Do you honestly think, my Host, that I would share _all _of my knowledge with you? Just because I was trapped inside your body? Your tiny, weak human mind would never be able to handle the knowledge I possess. As for my role in this 'curse', ask your friend Bugenhagen here. He knows…_

"Know? I know nothing…" Bugenhagen shook his head, thinking over what he knew of the spell. "The only way I see…your power. Her soul was yours, but…you gave of yourself to earn it." Bugenhagen quieted as the planet spoke again. "Yes…in the end, she got what she wanted, did she not? Thought she did, at least. Took what she could from the man who betrayed her the most, though man he was not. I see…" Addressing Chaos now, he continued, "So their fate is in your hands now, is it? I fear for them, truly…but do you still seek to harm? What will you require to be quelled, corrupt one?"

Chaos' voice was lazy when it said, _So little, old man. The planet uses you, and you let her. Even now she has plans for us all. _ Chaos focused briefly upon Cid, _Yes, every one of us._ His attention came back around to Bugenhagen. _Very well, I shall tell you what you need to know, and only that. Yes, it was my power that made this curse possible, but I never gave it, you see. The crafty little human found a…loophole…in the laws that govern the Gods, and she stole it from me, binding me to it. As it is my power that carries this 'curse' to fruition, so too is it my power that shall break it. You wish to know my price? _Chaos paused as if considering, _Since it was stolen from me, so too shall I steal in return. The ultimate price: a life, freely given, shall reverse what was done. A life, destined for my ranks of the Powers, and it shall be one of my choosing. A name need be not given, as he already knows his destiny. Come home to me, _my_ Chosen._

At that revelation, Vincent felt a freezing cold slowly fill his veins. He slowly shook his head, but even as he denied it, he knew it was the only choice left. He felt the pull of power and Chaos' unwavering decision. If he said no, he would doom them all to remain this way, and he would still die. At least this way, his death would mean something. Slowly, he unzipped Cid's flight jacket, and slipped out of it, the chill in the room immediately freezing him down to his bones. Turning, he silently passed it back to Cid and said softly, "I won't be needing this anymore." He couldn't even meet his lover's eyes.

Cid, alarmed, glanced at Vincent. "No." He swallowed, his eyes filling as he realized there was no way for him to change Vincent's mind. "No," he said again, fighting the urge to tear the jacket from Vincent's hands and throw it to the ground. "You can't, Vin. Don't leave me. Stay with me, Vin, y'said y'would. Y'said y'don't wanna die. Don't go." Helpless, he looked at the others in the room, none of whom even looked in his direction. _Dammit, don't start bein' respectful now!_ "Vince…not you. _Please_, not you. Dammit, you bastard," he yelled at Chaos, "take me instead! Don't you dare take him!"

Chaos laughed again. _Silly little human tinkerer. What on Gaia would I want with you? An aging human with no power, you are a joke._

"Stop it!" Vincent shot venomously at Chaos, "Lash out not at what you know nothing about." Then he turned to Cid, and said more gently, "Stop it." He placed his palm over Cid's heart looked into the man's blue eyes, "You heard what he said, 'A life freely given'."

"Then take mine!" Yuffie said loudly, stepping forward to stand defiantly in between Chaos and Vincent, "I'm the one stole your damned materia, take _my_ life!"

"For that matter, take any of ours," Reeve said, stepping forward to stand by Yuffie, quickly joined by Cloud, then Tifa, Barret and Nanaki, "but leave Vincent be. He has suffered more than all of us."

Chaos remained silent and un-swayed as Bugenhagen said softly, "He cannot." They all turned to face the sage, various stages of disbelief on their faces, "The mighty Chaos has made his decision, and once the decision has been made, it is done. A god's word is binding and unbreakable. When he has received his payment, he is likewise bound to break the curse that rests upon you." He turned to Vincent, who nodded.

"I won't leave you, Cid." Vincent said raggedly, "I'll be here." He rubbed the spot over Cid's heart, "You won't be able to see me, but I'll be here." He blinked rapidly at just how moved he was that everyone was ready to die for him. He, the worthless and failed experiment, had friends who would place his life above their own. He turned to them now and said softly, "Remember me…please. And do not feel responsible. I am doing this for you, because I have grown to love you all. Remember me…remember _us_." He turned back to Cid and whispered, "_Live_. Live for me, and I shall be happy. Now, will you kiss me, Chief? One last time?"

Cid lifted both his hands and placed one on either side of Vincent's face. He leaned close and whispered to him, knowing the others could probably hear anyway, but putting every effort into keeping this moment between Vincent and himself. "I never thought I'd be without ya. Always thought…thought y'd be there holdin' me when I breathed m'last. If it can't be that way, then I wanna at least do th'same fer you." He brushed his lips over Vincent's once, lightly, and pulled back to say, "D'you remember, Vin, back around Meteor? Y'said…y'said somethin' like how you weren't fightin' fer yerself anymore, but fer me? So I could live, an' have everything I wanted? Since then, I…I only wanted you, an' I've only fought fer you. But if this is what you need t'do…I won't say I understand, but I'll do m'best t'try." One hand left Vincent's face to take his hand, and Cid kissed him again, using more pressure this time but still keeping it almost chaste. "I love you so much, Vin. I always will."

He couldn't help it; Gods help him, because he couldn't. The tears that had prickled behind Vincent's eyelids finally spilled forth, making twin trails down his cheeks as he embraced Cid for what he couldn't believe was going to be last time. He held onto Cid with all the strength his frail body could manage and breathed into his lover's ear, "You are my life and my death. I love you Cid Highwind, now, then and forever." When he felt he had composed himself he pulled back out of Cid's embrace and slowly backed toward Chaos, keeping his eyes locked with Cid's. Finally he reached the demon's side, he knew it because of the icy prickles over his skin.

_How touching, my Host_, Chaos said boredly.

Without looking away from Cid, Vincent said, "I pity you, Mighty Chaos, that you have never known what I have been too lucky to experience, however cruelly brief it has been."

_Do you now_? Chaos sneered, and then leaned over Vincent, _I have been awaiting this moment a very, long time, Vincent Valentine. Revenge is now mine. The woman responsible is out of my reach, but you…are not. You now shall belong to me. _

And without warning, Vincent felt the darkness descend around him, ripping through him with unimaginable pain. Mouth opening in a silent scream his knees gave out; sending him down onto all fours as the raw, claiming power of Chaos saturated his body. With a massive seizure, he collapsed onto his stomach as he felt terror and then panic, curling first into a ball as he writhed in agony before his spine straightened to arch back to near snapping. He squirmed as the breath was robbed from his lungs and his heart stopped beating until finally the pain receded and he was left lying broken and limp on the cold stone floor.

With the last of his strength, he turned his head to seek out Cid, who was being held back by Tifa and Reeve, but finally broke free to begin running toward him. He tried to gasp, but barely achieved that as the fingers on his out-stretched arm twitched. His eyes locked one last time with Cid's as a final surge of burning pain ripped a scream from his throat. His eyes rolled back in his head, his body seized one last time and then…nothing.

Chaos looked up from where Vincent had lain, and now where only a small pile of fine dusty ash remained, and said coldly, _it is done_. _All will be returned, when next you wake_. And with that, he too disappeared to collect his prize.

Cid fell to his knees where Vincent had been only moments before. He was gone, but the pain remained. Cid's pain, the pain of the others who had watched, and Vincent's pain, still resonating with the echoes of his final scream, would exist forever.

Bugenhagen sighed, the sound magnified by the emptiness and silence of the room. "A soul is not a plaything. You see the result of her desire to make it so: her own stretched, skewed, multiplied- no, not multiplied. Torn to pieces. Every copy is a slice of her. She cannot be freed. You have been," he finished, "and do not forget what has transpired here today."

Cid sobbed shamelessly over the ash that was the only evidence of Vincent's existence until his eyes would produce no more tears and his throat no more sound. Hands were on his shoulders, strong but gentle ones; Tifa's.

"Come on, Cid. We need to go before anything else happens. We'll seal it on the way out."

"What?" Cid croaked "We can't. He'll be trapped in here when 'e comes back."

"Cid," Reeve began, but Cid cut him off, glaring defiantly from where he still knelt on the floor.

"Don't you tell me he ain't. Don't any of ya tell me he ain't comin' back."

Cloud, understanding Cid's reasoning, stepped forward. _I hate to put the false hope in your head, old man, but we have to get you out of here. Forgive me._ "Do you really think he'll come _here_ when he comes back? He won't return to a place that's painful for him, and he wouldn't want you to be here either. Come on; we'll get you home so you can get some rest."

Cid allowed Cloud to help him up, but would not help them seal the cave. He waited on the bridge of the _Highwind_ until the others returned. Reeve gently took the wheel from him and told him to get some rest, but Cid could not make himself go to his room. There was too much there, and it would overwhelm him. He did send Tifa to fetch the strongest liquor she could find in the galley, and proceeded to drink his way through what she brought him on the ride home. By the time they reached his house, Cid wasn't nearly drunk enough. The others offered to stay with him, but he wanted no company other than Hodge and his beer, which was nowhere near as strong as he needed it to be. Vincent would be disappointed with him for drinking like this, but Cid didn't know how else to make it stop hurting. When the alcohol ran out, Cid allowed sleep to be his Lethe and Nepenthe, Hodge curled next to him, beside him for this trip down a river he had never imagined could be so vast.

Silence. There was nothing but silence. Not the oppressive kind that pressed painfully upon the ears, but rather the peaceful kind that lulled one gently into sleep. It was neither too warm, nor too cold, and Vincent could not remember the last time his body had ever felt so comfortable. He laid still, eyes closed, his arms restfully by his sides and just barely managed to wonder where he was, and what had happened to put him there. But try as he might, he just couldn't bring himself to care. Slowly, unthreateningly, he became aware of a presence by his side, but again he dismissed it for the rapturous bliss he was in. That is until he caught the scent, creeping up to and around him along with long-buried memories of a life past. Cigar smoke with a hint of dusky cologne.

He knew that smell, knew it as sure as he knew his own soul. "Father?"

"My son," was the gentle reply, followed by a large, soft hand being placed upon his forehead. "So much pain, Vincent. It is not fair that life has asked so much of you. And demands more still."

"What?" he whispered. He wanted to open his eyes, to look upon a face he had nearly forgotten, but still so beloved, but could not.

"You are not meant to," was the cryptic reply, as though Grimoire could read his thoughts. "This was the only way for Chaos to fulfill his oath, you must understand."

"What?" He slurred. Had been able to, the vagueness and stupidity of his replies to the man he respected the most in the world would have galled and embarrassed him, but he could not control his mind, nor it would seem, his tongue.

Grimoire chuckled, a rich and soothing sound. "Chaos learned, Vincent. Imagine, _my_ son, teaching Gaia's Squire a lesson in love and mercy." There was a deep pride in the man's deep voice. "Your mother and I miss you, son. We want you with us…" the large hand moved to stroke his hair and when Grimoire spoke again, his voice was sad. "…But that is not to be. Not yet."

"I don't understand." Vincent said, struggling in vain to open his eyes.

"Shh," Grimoire murmured, "You are not meant to. As much as we want you with us, there are others who _need_ you…and love you. The planet has deemed you worthy, Vincent, and so your story continues. You must be strong, my son, for you shall know pain unlike any other. And unlike any other, only _you_ can bear it. Look to your heart, Vincent." He then felt warm, soft lips upon his forehead, "I am so very proud of the man you have become, my son, and I love you very, _very_ much."

Vincent opened his mouth to reply, but before any words could escape, the "floor" fell out from under him, and with sickening speed, he fell, the warmth and comfort -and his father- sliding away and out of his grasp. He fell for what seemed an eternity…

Cid had woken several times from the torturous sleep that visited him. The first time, upon discovering that his body was again his and not a woman's, he had leapt up, ignoring the dizziness and the protests of his sleeping limbs and aching head, and gone to the bedroom to rejoice with Vincent. Only after opening the door and seeing the empty bed did he remember that Vincent was gone. His eyes fell on the mantle, left lying on the dresser, and suddenly the pain returned and the dizziness hit him full force. Scooping up the cloak, he had stumbled blindly back to the couch, where he drew the tattered cloth over himself like a blanket. It smelled like Vincent, and Cid, with tears in his eyes, had fallen asleep again just after a very puzzled Hodge had joined him on the couch again to examine the cloak. The next time, he found the cushion beneath him damp with tears he had shed in his sleep, and the next, he remembered seeing Vincent writhing in agony, hearing that heartrending scream and the fickle comfort the others offered him. He did not leave his place on the couch again, opting instead to roll over every time he woke, clutching the cloak to him, and pray for sleep.

Vincent awoke with a startled gasp and flailing limbs. Scrambling backward wildly he bumped into and pressed against what felt like a headboard to a…bed? Pushing at the hair that fallen into his face he looked around frantically. _Where am I?_ As he continued to look around, his eyes lit upon a familiar painting of an airship on the far wall, a mirror over an equally familiar dresser, a pile of rumpled clothes on the floor and his own clothes hanging neatly in the closet. _I'm home? But I thought…_ His hands flew to his chest and he groaned softly in relief; no breasts, and upon reflex they moved down to cup his groin. Thank the gods, he thought, slumping back against the headboard as the realization that all his correct "plumbing" was back where it should be. It was then that he realized the bed was made, and that the only evidence of occupation was the rumples he himself had made. "Cid?" he called softly, sliding off the bed, concern beginning to make him nervous. Walking out into the sitting room, he finally found the pilot, curled up under his cloak on the couch, one arm wrapped around Hodge, who to his credit was not complaining at all. Cid's face was ruddy and tear-streaked, and he reeked of old alcohol. "Oh, Cid," Vincent breathed and fell to his knees next to his exhausted lover_. Did you miss me that much? Just how long was I gone? _ He reached out and gently stroked flattened and limp blond hair. Leaning in close to Cid's ear he said softly, "Cid?" The only response was a violent twitch that caused him to fall back onto his ass, and some muttering. When the twitching didn't stop but instead seemed only to grow in frequency, he re-situated himself next to Cid and rested his head on his arm; the other finding its way back to threading fingers through blond hair. A little smile came to his lips as he remembered what his mother used to do when dreams would torment him as a child. His voice rough and a little gravelly, he softly sang the old, old lullaby:

"Golden slumber kiss your eyes,

Smiles await you when you rise.

Sleep, pretty baby,

Do not cry,

And I'll sing you a lullaby.

Care you know not,

Therefore sleep,

While I o'er you watch do keep.

Sleep, pretty darling,

Do not cry,

And I will sing a lullaby."

Gradually the twitching slowed, then stilled and a tear found its way out of Cid's closed eye, and it tore at Vincent's heart. "Oh, Cid…I'm so sorry…" he said, gently wiping away the tear and continuing to watch the tormented face of his lover in sleep.

"Vin…Go 'way." He wanted to wake up, to see Vincent, but he knew what he would see: Vincent in pain on that cold floor, empty space where he should have been, the cloak, lacking its owner, abandoned on the dresser never to be used again. "Don' wanna see. Don' make me see it again," he pleaded, voice slurred by both sleep and the alcohol he had consumed.

"Okay," Vincent whispered, laying his head next to Cid's. "Okay, Cid. Just sleep, I'll be here when you wake up, okay?"

"No!" Cid near-shouted, doing his best to roll away from Vincent while keeping his hold on Hodge. He ended up with the side of his face pushed firmly against the cushion. "Make it stop."

Not liking the fact that he was getting rather squeezed _and_ squished, not to mention Quiet and Gentle was here, made for a very upset cat and with a squall, Hodge began to violently struggle. Digging in his hind claws the furry blond cat finally wriggled out of Cid's grasp and leapt off the couch to begin purring quite loudly, and winding himself around Vincent's seated body. Vincent by contrast drew away from Cid when the pilot yelled at him and sat, quite startled, only petting Hodge out of sheer reflex.

"Damn cat," Cid grumbled, groping for Hodge, having woken when claws had pierced his skin. Hodge wasn't there, but he was close. And purring. "Vin?" He only purred like that for Vincent, but Vincent wasn't here. Vincent was gone. "Gone," he reminded himself aloud, keeping his eyes closed.

At this, Vincent snorted. "Hardly," he said wryly, a little peeved at Cid's reluctance to open his eyes, "And since when did you get so fond of my cat? I thought you two hated each other." Then he said more gently, "Cid, open your eyes."

"Jus' lemme go back t'sleep, dammit," Cid complained stubbornly, trying to keep the oncoming sob at bay. "It don't hurt when'm sleepin'. 'Least, I don't feel it, anyhow." The small shudder that ran through him made the cloak slink off him and to the floor. Annoyed, he cracked an eye open as he reached for it, and then opened the other, deciding he may as well recapture Hodge while he was awake and active. But there was a hand on Hodge's back, and it wasn't Cid's. Brow wrinkled in suspicion, Cid tilted his head up, fully intending to give Tifa a piece of his mind (again) for trying to "help him through this." His eyes widened as they took in Vincent's face. Cid lost his grasp on the edge of the couch and pitched forward, barely catching himself only moments before colliding with Vincent. He shook his head, chest clenching. "M'dreamin' again, huh? Dammit, Vin, if y're gonna leave me, don't tease me about it."

On reflex, Vincent's hand came out and steadied Cid's forward momentum as the pilot caught himself. He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, "I can assure you that you are most certainly not dreaming, Highwind." He gave a small grin, then brought his other hand up to cup Cid's stubbly cheek, "…I won't leave you, Cid. Not again," he whispered.

"You will. When I wake up." He said this, but he no longer believed himself asleep. After regaining his balance and sliding himself onto the floor beside Vincent, he carefully reached out a hand and grasped Vincent's shoulder lightly, rubbing over the uppermost part of the arm with a thoughtful look on his face. His eyes lit up. "Didja take me with ya? Is that what happened? Oh, dammit, I killed th'fuckin' cat!? M'sorry, Vin!" he said, finally losing the battle with the tears and sobs as he realized that he had no idea what was going on.

"Oh, Cid," Vincent choked and wrapped his arms around his distraught lover. "You didn't kill the cat. I didn't take you with me, rather I think you might have been the reason I came back." Although truthfully he didn't know how or why he had come back, but he wasn't about to look a gift chocobo in the mouth. He squeezed Cid tightly and was further relieved to feel his old strength coursing through his body, and when he heard Cid wheeze, he eased back on his embrace with a muttered apology accompanied by a furious blush.

"Don't let go," Cid murmured, putting his arms around Vincent in return. "Not yet." He held tightly for a while, then pulled back without letting go to lock eyes with Vincent. "It hurts so much, Vin."

Vincent swallowed. "I know how much it hurt to walk away from you Cid, and I-I know how much it ripped me apart to see your face as I…" He shook his head furiously, sending his hair back into his face, but he left it in favor of holding onto Cid. He rested his forehead against Cid's and murmured, "I can only imagine how hard it was for you. I have a new reason not to sleep now, because I will _always_ see the pain on your face…."

"I woulda stayed like that f'rever. I think we all would have if it was only about us. I reckon you know that already, but…well, in case y'didn't. An' I- well, it's over now, ain't it?" He shook his head and moved it to rest on Vincent's shoulder. "It's all over." One of his hands made its way down Vincent's back and up it again, repeating the motion as he had so many times. "What hurt th'most was knowin' it'd hurt ya more if y'came back. Don't let me help it hurt, Vin. Keep me in line, 'kay?" Cid gave a weak, tremulous attempt at a smile as he pulled back again to meet eyes in as much turmoil as his own. The hand not stroking Vincent's back rose to cup a smooth cheek. "Wanna see if we c'n make it better?" he asked, wanting simply to strip them both and press their bodies together, affirming both their recently regained physical states and Vincent's presence.

Vincent's eyelids fluttered briefly and he swallowed hard, feeling the familiar tingling in his belly that was the very beginnings of arousal. "Is that what you want, Cid?" He leaned in and caught Cid's lips with his own. "To make it stop?" He kissed the blond again, more forcefully this time, sliding his tongue into an eagerly opened mouth. "Oh, what delicious pain," he moaned absently as he leaned more heavily into the pilot.

Cid corrected, "Not _stop_. If we make it stop, we ain't learned nothin'." What did he want, then? Cid didn't know, not in the sense of the abstract. But now, _right _now, he wanted Vincent. "But I'm tired o' hurtin', Vin, an' I'm tired o' seein' you hurtin'. Lemme make ya feel good th'best way I know how."

"Then I can think of much better place to do it than here on the floor," Vincent murmured and got to his feet, helping Cid to stand as well before leading them into the bedroom and to the now slightly rumpled bed.

* * *

**censored**

**

* * *

**

When they finally settled down to rest, Vincent lay half on his side and half on his back with Cid curled up on and around him, the blond-haired head cradled on his shoulder and the man's face buried in his neck. He just slowly and gently stroked Cid's back in lazy, comforting circles until Cid's breathing eased off into sleep, the pilot's arms tightening about him. It was rather uncomfortable, but there was no way he was going to resituate them, not with Cid resting so peacefully. He sighed and looked at the ceiling, for once not even remotely tired after sex. He tried desperately to remember what had happened after Chaos had taken his life, but could only come up with the dim memory of red eyes. He frowned. The only other person he knew of who had red eyes besides himself was his father; could it have been Grimoire? But try as he might he just couldn't come up with anything other than that his coming back was for a reason, and he didn't think it was Cid, not entirely. That realization chilled his blood and filled him with fear, causing him to tighten his arms about his lover. Whatever it was that the future and fate held in store for him, as long as he had Cid, he could face it…face it and conquer it. He kissed the crown of Cid's head and murmured a stanza of an old poem that he remember from his studies in literature when he was at the Academy:

"When fate passes nigh

to break us upon her rocky shores,

I look to my heart and see only you;

and with ne'er a regret nor sorrow, so shall I pass unto the dawn."

* * *

Cid had refused to let Vincent out of bed until nearly 10 A.M., and he could see it was driving him a little crazy. "Guess I'll go get breakfast started, then. I'll bring it to ya if y'wanna stay here," he teased, a giant grin forming on his face at the look Vincent started to give him. Vincent joined him in the kitchen, fully dressed, as he was finishing up the eggs. "Are they right?" he asked nervously.

Vincent cocked his head and peered at the food that Cid held out to him. He hoped that Cid's timidity would not last very long, as he missed his brash, mouthy, and hardheaded pilot. "They look great, actually," he confirmed, and took a seat at their table, not wanting to smother or coddle the man and encourage his behavior, even as he understood all too well where Cid's fear came from.

"Do they? Good, m'glad." He heaped food onto Vincent's plate and placed the remainder onto his own. He sat across from Vincent and spent a good deal of time staring at him in what was almost awe before beginning to eat. "I know y'didn't have a choice about comin' back, but you bein' you, y'coulda come back an' slipped outta here an' let us all go on believin' y'were gone. Y'coulda disappeared and wouldn't nobody've ever found ya. Guess what I mean by that is…thank ya fer comin' back t'me. Thank ya so much."

"Well I didn't have much choice in that matter, seeing as I was plopped right smack dab in the middle of our bed," Vincent muttered, picking at his eggs before finally taking a bite, nodding in approval of both taste and texture. When he looked up and saw Cid's heartbroken expression, his own softened. "If coming back meant that I could not return to you then I would prefer to stay dead, Cid." He studied Cid's dubious expression a while before continuing, "I did not jest when I said that you mean everything to me, and that my heart is yours. My home is here, with you. _This_ is where I belong."

"That's right," Cid agreed firmly, "and don't you ferget it." They finished their meal in silence, Cid occasionally sneaking glances at Vincent. He had showered earlier that morning –Vincent, with Hodge curled on his chest, had still been asleep– and was very glad for that. Nothing was more disgusting to him than the feeling of not being bathed, though he did frequently go for more than a day without a shower. Four was too much. _Far_ too much. After finishing the dishes with Vincent's help, Cid led the way into the living room and sat in Vincent's chair, looking hopefully at Vincent as he spread his arms.

Grinning, Vincent shook his head, now how could he refuse that face? Gently he settled on Cid's lap and leaned into the pilot's chest, nuzzling the man's neck. "And what, exactly, would be the plan for today?"

Cid groaned, "M'sposed'a have a plan? Well…guess we could check up with ever'body else an'…no, not yet. Wanna keep ya t'm'self another day, an' then we'll check on them. Tifa's all right, I know. She came up t'see me once, make sure I was eatin' an' all. He grinned sheepishly, eyes on the floor. "I wasn't. But she sorted me out good, lemme tell ya." It felt so good to have his arms around Vincent…but he really hated this chair. "So I guess th'plan fer t'day is…hell, d'we really hafta do anything but this?"

Vincent pulled back from where he had been nibbling on Cid's neck to frown. "That is not what I wanted to hear." He framed Cid's face with his hands. "You take care of yourself. Just because I'm not here, doesn't mean you just give up." He grew earnest. He didn't know why this bothered him so much, but it really did. "You promise me, Cid Highwind, you will take care of yourself." He fought back the irrational spike of fear. "Please."

"I will, Vin. I would have. I just needed…needed some time. An' I would be ashamed o' m'self, when I woke up, an' tell m'self how upset y'd be t'see me that way. It wasn't doin' much, but I woulda snapped out of it eventually." _But I don't know when._ He took Vincent's hands in his and laced their fingers together. "There's no reason fer me t'live if you ain't here. But if you want me to, I will."

Vincent searched Cid's face for a moment before nodding and, slumping down, settled more comfortably on Cid's lap. "I'm sorry…I-I do not know why that is so important to me." He examined Cid's strong, capable hand; work-calloused palm, thick, blunt fingers and compared them, not for the first time with his own delicate, long-fingered ones. He didn't have the hands of a warrior; he had the hands of an artist, and he thought ironically, _It's funny that the warrior is the artist, and that who should have been the artist is the warrior? Both fight, but while one chooses to create, the other chooses to destroy. _

There was a tightness in his chest, "But the thought of you not in this world…I don't know, frightens me? Saddens me? I am not sure. Perhaps it is just simply the fact that if I cannot be here to care for you, I need to know that you can do so on your own, and perhaps-perhaps find someone who could care for you in my place." With a sigh, he brought Cid's hand up against his chest, leaning his head against the pilot's shoulder, he voiced what he felt with absolute and frightening conviction, "Let us not have to test that again, shall we? Because I cannot exist…in any way, shape or form…without you." It was unusual, abnormal for someone to feel so strongly towards another, but Vincent could do nothing to explain why he felt as he did towards Cid. Trapped in the past and forced to live in the future, Cid was his bridge in between the two…and his reason, now, to exist.

"No, there ain't nobody else fer me, honey. Never was." That was all he said before putting one arm around Vincent again and holding him tightly. The other hand held Vincent's head to his shoulder, and the fingers began running through the thick hair on instinct. _He wouldn't listen if I said it's th'same way fer me. An' I feel like it is, but…he feels so much more'n I do. So I guess it ain't._ Cid immediately stopped that train of thought; he would not allow anyone, even himself, to convince him that his love for Vincent was not absolute. Cid smiled. "This chair just ain't big enough for both of us, is it?" he asked, shifting to keep Vincent from sliding off him onto the floor. "Gotta clean that couch…"

Eyes drooping under the hypnotic stroking of his hair, Vincent mumbled, "How would you suggest we…" he inhaled deeply and let it back out as he sighed, "…do that?" Relaxing completely into Cid and the man's petting, it did not please him one bit to hear the firm, brisk knock on the door. "_Who_ could that be?" He groaned, "Maybe they'll go away if we don't answer it." But the knocking kept coming until he finally grumbled, "Cid would you, would you mind terribly getting that? I don't think I'm in a state where I could speak with anyone civilly at the moment."

"Yeah, an' nobody expects me t'speak civilly anyhow, so it don't matter, right?" Cid snorted, equally unhappy with whoever it was on the other side of the door. Reluctantly, he slid from beneath Vincent, giving the gunman his chair back, and leaned over to press a lingering kiss to his forehead before finally answering the door. He groaned inwardly when he recognized their visitors. _Goddamn Turks…_ His eyes found Rude and narrowed as he remembered the all-too-friendly manner he'd shown with Vincent a few days ago. "Th'hell d'ya want?" he asked in a bored tone, wondering how best to both make them go away and avoid trouble.

"Where were you last time we dropped by, eh?" Reno asked by way of replying.

"We were out. Th'girls said y'd been here, but we figured y'd come back if it was important."

"And here we are. Where are they?"

"Went back home. Was real nice t'see Eth again, lemme tell ya. Sweet girl, huh?"

Rude spoke next, asking, "And where might 'home' be?"

"Not thinkin' 'bout harrassin' our girls some more, huh? Tori said y'd been a little too happy t'see 'er."

"She's real easy on the eyes, I gotta say," Reno commented, closing his eyes as if trying to better recall the memory of her.

"Well, she ain't nothin' fer your eyes t'be lookin' at," Cid snapped, reflexively trying to close the door. His eyes widened when Reno pulled a smirk on him.

"Gotcha," he said smugly. "Now are you gonna let us in and introduce us properly or what?"

Sighing in resignation, Cid opened the door to let their "guests" inside, looking apologetically at Vincent as he took his own chair.

Vincent groaned when he saw who marched into their living room as if they, too, lived there. Reno flopped down on the couch while Rude took up a position just to the left of the couch, "What do you two want?"

"Answers." Reno said simply, before turning his head and sniffing the armrest of the couch before sitting back up. "Ya think ya fooled us, but there wasn't any Ethel or Victoria was there, eh?"

Vincent shrugged and rolled his eyes, saying sarcastically, "That's right. Wow, you two are sharp, I'm impressed. So Cid and I just woke up one day as women and that just happened to be the day that you decided to come by and see us, is that it then?"

Both Reno and Rude scowled, but neither said anything.

Cid snickered. "Lookit the big guy, Vin, how disappointed 'e is."

Rude turned to Cid, who grinned brilliantly back at him.

"Well, what's th'story, then? We know nothin' happened t'ya'll's lot. How th'hell'd y'know t'come check up on us?"

"We don't have to tell you anything," Rude said simply, still looking at Cid, who assumed he was glaring behind the glasses.

Cid raised an eyebrow. "'Scuse me? When y're feelin' up my man, specially knowin' it's him, you owe us a hell of a lot more'n an explanation."

Reno looked at Vincent after rolling his eyes at the exchange between the two larger men. "Well, Valentine, shall we let the children play while we have an intelligent discussion?"

Vincent said nothing, just stared unblinkingly at Reno until the redhead began to fidget. Finally he said darkly, "You knew?"

Reno smirked, "Of course we knew! C'mon Valentine, a whole lotta coincidences there: the eyes, the glove, the fact that _Victoria_ and _Ethel_ came _together_, I mean seriously! Did'ju really think we were that stupid?"

Vincent steepled his fingers in front of his nose and raised an eyebrow. "Not entirely. Regardless of however stupid you may be, you are perceptive and what you do with that information is what ultimately determines your intelligence. Quite frankly I am surprised that you are a Turk, seeing as you have the distinct inability to control yourself. Now cut to the chase or leave here. I am not in the mood to play games."

"What I wanna know," Cid interjected, having abandoned Rude to sit at the hypothetical big kids' table, "is why the hell it even matters t'you. I'd really like t'think there was a reason other'n just wantin' t'take revenge on us, but I don't see anything else. An' you," he said loudly, pointing at Rude again, "apologize t'Vin or get th'hell out."

Rude snorted and faced in the opposite direction, idly fiddling with the collar of his jacket. He had just registered somewhere in the back of his mind that the "woman" he had been so attracted to –and she _had_ attracted him- was Vincent. A man. A man, no less, who could break him if he so wished, despite the difference in size. When Reno looked at him, he gave a small gesture resembling the one used to illustrate death- swiped a hand across his throat quickly and turned to face the door again.

Cid narrowed his eyes. "Don't you be tellin' him not t'say nothin'. 'Ey, you, the other one. Dumbass. Tell us how th'hell y'found out, why y'care, apologize t'Vince, an' get the hell out an' don't come back 'fore I limit break on yer asses."

Reno made an annoyed sound and pressed his lips together, glancing at Vincent.

Vincent leaned forward and narrowed his eyes, "None of that matters now, and I'll tell you why." He pinned Reno with his stare, "Everything is as it once was, so there is absolutely nothing to be gained. So here is what you are going to do, Turk. You are going to go back to your boss, and tell him that you found nothing. You will not come back here unless you are prepared to fully explain why or I just may need to have chat with Mr. ShinRa myself, and absolutely _nothing_ you do or say will stop me."

Then he stood and walked over to Rude to stand directly in front of the big Turk, easily invading the man's personal space, and it was all Rude could do not to back up just from the sheer presence of gunman, "And you, Rude. I certainly hope that was not the way you go about courting all females that you find yourself attracted to."

Rude cleared his throat and averted his eyes.

Cid stood as well, opening the door as soon as he got to it. "A' right. Out. M'sick o' lookin' at yer ugly mugs."

After a few more angry glances and –to Cid's disbelief- a mumbled apology from Rude, the Turks left.

Cid shut the door firmly behind them and turned back to Vincent. "We ain't lettin' people in no more. They don't do nothin' but cause trouble.

As Cid shut the door behind the two Turks, Hodge, who had been hiding, came out to jump up onto Vincent's lap after he returned to his chair, and as he sat back, moved to lay behind his neck. Vincent sighed and shut his eyes wearily as he leaned his head back against the purring cat. "And now you see why I was so reluctant to leave my coffin." He was quiet a moment before he asked, "Cid?" He opened his eyes and grinned at the pilot. "What are the odds of expanding the coffin to fit two?"


End file.
